Before Your Love
by EllyBellySmellJelly
Summary: Vanessa grew up with a dad that didnt want her and a mom who didnt know what to do with her. She left her home at 17 and now is living all by herself.Nothing's really diffrent, she's always been alone. Until she met him, he showed her love.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY, NEW GIRL! **

**WE OWN NOTHING BUT OUR VERY OWN CHARACTER AND HER LIFE STORY.**

**EVERYTHING ELSE IS STEPHANIE MEYER'S . **

I swear I could never get a break. If it isn't my mother or father, it's my brother if it's not my brothers it's my sister and her 3 kids. And when it's not them, it's my damn supervisor. That's the tough thing about living on your own at 17. You think you have escaped all that family bullshit then someone else enters your life and gives you crap. But this time you can't yell or argue with them, well you can. But you have a high chance of losing your job and then you're out living on the street because you have no money.

I've been living on my own for the past 7 months. I couldn't stand being at home anymore. My mother stayed home all day screaming at me and my siblings to shut up and to clean the house. Didn't really pay much attention to any of us. She mostly locked herself in her room, watched TV all day until dad came home and she suddenly became America's housewife. It's like the only time she cared was when dad was home. Dad worked from five in the morning until seven at night. He was a lawyer and always came home in a bad mood. Since Ii was small I could remember dad being super serious and never showing any of us kids any time of affection. But deep down we all knew dad was a softie, just didn't show it. I was the third oldest of 6. My older Brother Danny (24) dropped out of high school and stayed home for the rest of his life. Having simple little jobs but being fired from all of them. My sister Caroline (23) dropped out to when she got pregnant with her first kid at sixteen. She eventually got her G.E.D and had two more kids. Her good for nothing husband comes and goes every so often. My mother didn't want anymore kids, but when she found out about me, she said 'what the heck, the older kids would take care of her'. And that's what they did. I grew up very independent and very alone. Danny was 7 and Caroline was 6 when I was born, they honestly didn't care much, well Danny didn't. Caroline was like my mom. She changed my diapers and bathed me when my mom was trying to make my dad happy.

My relationship with my mom is really not there. She's just the woman I live din for 9 months. I and she never saw eye to eye and I was okay with that. My father just looked at me with pride. It wasn't because I was special or super smart, but because he had 3 kids and to him having the most kids in the family meant he was a real man. A real family man that provided for his family and had that amazing wife. I was an object to my father and so were all my siblings. When I was 3 my mom pooped out my younger brother Cody and she popped out Ethan 2 years later. When Cody popped out, mom had too much on her hands, or so she says. By that time Danny was running around the streets, Caroline was who knows where and I was always dropped off at Grandpa Steve's and Grandma Bernice's house. Grandma and grandpa were dad's parents, and like dad, grandpa was proud of all his kids. (He had 8). Grandpa was different; he and nana raised me as if I was one of their own. By the time I was 4 I walked over to their house, that's [pretty big for a 4 year old. Nana taught me how to cook and clean like every woman should do in order to be a good wife. Grandpa made sure I wasn't just a pretty face. He always said that he fell in love with Nan because she was smarter then the girls in his class. He never read me children's books or nursery rhymes; he opted for classic literature and straight up algebra. For my 6 the birthday he bought me a globe and world map for my wall. Every day after school he's have me learn the countries and continents. It wasn't until I was 8 when my teachers took notice of the way I thought and wrote. Ms. Lange said she has never heard an 8 year old correct the teacher's lesson more then I did. called my parents in and boy were they scared. Dad thought I broke something and mom thought I showed the boys my butt like Caroline had done. Their skeptical faces showed me that they had no idea how smart I was when suggested I'd take a test to see if I was advanced enough for upper classes. I had two rounds of tests; the first ones they gave me were easy. I went through them like nobody's business. They put me (an 8 year old) in a 6th grade class, all the other kids were 3 years older then me. But 6th grade was too easy, so they gave me my second round of tests, they were harder then I thought and it actually took me some time to work out some problems. The test boosted me up to the 8th grade where I stayed.

By the time I made it to high school I was nine and Danny dropped out on my 2nd week there. Being extremely young and the smallest kid in the school was horrible. I was pushed, squished and spit on by some kids but when they heard I was Danny's little sister, it changed. During School I met all of Caroline's boyfriends and I clearly remember meeting her baby daddy, Zach. I was a sophomore at the age of 10 when she got pregnant and dropped out. Every single day I did my usual routine, wake up, go to school, stayed at school until 5 and worked on homework before I ran my way to Nana's and Grandpa's. There I learned more and they drove me home where I had dinner with mom and dad. I was the first out of my siblings to graduate. It was a big thing; I was one of the smartest kids in the state of Washington, having only graduated at the age of 12. Mom, dad, and my grandparents all were there to congratulate me when I earned my diploma. I was picked to be valedictorian but I passed, I didn't grow up normally like the other kids. When they went to dances, I was stuck inside because I was too young. Prom was out of the picture, no one wants to see an 11 year old on the dance floor. I just lived my life like it was nothing. I ha d no friend who I could banter with or have sleep over's with. I was all alone. It wasn't until the summer after high school when I started growing up. My boobs grew in and pimples started appearing. At least I didn't have to worry about going to school like this. My rebelling stage was different then Caroline's and Danny's. I argued over politics, money, and the way my mom cleaned or cooked. There wasn't a night where she picked a fight with me. My dad denied my to go to for collage, he believes a woman should stay at home and clean, to fulfill her husbands wants and needs. Me, being the hard core feminist, I disagreed, I hated my father for telling me I was just a pretty little face that had no use on the real world. My mother never stood up for me when dad decided to beat me when we got into an intense fight. By the time I was 14 I had tutoring jobs around Forks. Every hour I earned up to 20 dollars per kid. I started out early morning until 5 at night and ran to my real home. With grandpa and Nana supporting my decision to go to collage they made sure to never tell my father why I decided to save up my money. In a single week I earned up to 300 dollars. This meant 1200 a month. I was swimming in cash and I fuckin loved it! Granddad was so proud that he opened up my own banking account so I could take care of all my money instead of hiding it in my mattress.

For my 15th birthday mom bought me a new dress and dad brought home a boy. A boy for me to date and hopefully marry. Charlie was 17 and a stud, having played for his high school football team and just barely passing high school. Tall, curly blonde sleeked back hair and a smile to die for. But as dumb as a loaf of bread. He too shared my father's ideas of woman. The moment we met I made sure he knew I wasn't interested in him. Dating never appealed to me, what appealed to me was making something out of myself. I wanted a stable job, a stable home and be financial stable then meet the man I was going to marry. A man who understood my strive for perfection. My Mexican culture brought me a quince era, which my family decided to have Charlie as my date. I went through with the party just for my mother's sake. Dad pulled me aside to make sure I didn't screw it up with Charlie. It turned out he was a future football star and was going to make it big in the future. At the end of the night , when I stayed behind to help the janitors clean Grandpa and Nana brought over a square box wrapped in black wrapping paper and a big white bow on it.

Grandpa had water welled up in his eyes, his white hair turning blue with the party lights. Nana's giant smile egging me to open the present. Possibly the best gift of the night, or ever. The laptop was a Mac, a beautiful White Mac laptop that clutched my stomach and widened my smile. I instantly threw the laptop on the table and hugged my grandparents. _"If you can't go to college, we can bring it to you" _

That very same night, I applied to online colleges and got in the very next day. It wasn't the real experience but it didn't matter. I never really had 'real' experiences. I took all my basic classes and had finished them in less then two years. I had no life so you could just imagine all the time I spent on the computer and library. Mom and dad nerve knew of the laptop, I kept it at grandpas and nana, until one day one of Charlie's friends saw me and told my dad. Dad was furious and demanded to know where I got it. I tried to lie and tell him it was a friends but he didn't have any of it. He knew very well I didn't have any friends, the fight was horrible. It was so horrible Danny finally stepped in and mom did too. Caroline held me and the huge cut I now had on forehead. He had pushed me against the glass table and the corner had cut open right near my headline. The scar wouldn't stick out that much. I packed the few stuff I had and moved out. I didn't go to Nana's and grandpas but I stayed with the Weber's.

Angela and I had meant when I walked into the eye vision specialist when I was 13. Her mother was the doctor and she was there working on a school project about the cornea. We talked through the whole visit and I even helped her out on her assignment. When I got kicked out of my house I ran to her mom's office. Diana, (Mrs. Weber) gladly took me in until we figured something out. I spent that very Sam night on my laptop figuring out ways to be emancipated. Earning so much of my money from tutoring and never really wasting any of it I realized I was financially stable. Mr. Weber helped me work out all the kinks and even let me use his own lawyer. It only took 2 weeks until my father decided he didn't need me and gave me up. Finally signing the emancipation papers and giving me up. I was officially a full grown adult. Since dad wasn't close to his parents I stayed with them for awhile until I got a official job and got my very own apartment. I was financially stable since I wasn't too much of a extravagant person. It was a small 2 bedroom apartment, with a kitchen, living room and a decent size bathroom the small apartment was in Forks, right around the corner of the busy little town. I was in walking distance of everything. I worked in the smallest little vintage shop that had many kids always coming in. especially teenage girls. The occasional boyfriend or grandma would walk in. my boss was a cool chick but I had to work under the loudest supervisor ever, Jessica Stanley was always nagging and complaining about Mike, her so called boyfriend. She started working here 2 months before I did. She was a year older then me and she knew Angela.

"Are you listening to me V! " I fell over into the old boxes and dusted floated around me.

"V, you know you can't daydream on the job! We aren't paying you to daydream, are we? "Dusting off my pants I shook my head.

"We aren't paying you to yap all day are we? " I muttered

"What? "

"Nothing. " Jessica watched me and then shrugged.

"It's a slow day today so you can head home now. I'll close up." Knowing this was my chance I grabbed my black bag and my scarf off the hanger.

"See you tomorrow Jess! " She waved a good bye

Even if Jessica gets annoying and demanding at time she still was someone I was close to. Some of the few human interaction I had. Like the rest of my life, I still had routine. I would tutor in the morning starting at 7 until 12 in the afternoon and then head to work at 1 until his usual closing time at 8. By that time I walked by the grocery store, buy my food and walked around the corner to my little house. The small little Diner was always full of people, but being how tired I was I decided to just order my food and not cook tonight.

Just walking into the room was embarrassing. Everyone always had to see who walked through the doors. But it being Forks everyone was always so friendly and inviting.

"Vanessa! " The hellos were loud and joyous. I know what you're thinking. I said I had no human interaction, but I meant that in a super close way. I knew lots of these people from walking down the streets and them knowing my grandfather and nana. They were all sweet to me and supported me. I waved shyly to all of them before making my way to the counter.

"Nice to see you Vanessa, so glad you've decided to come out and join us. " Sherri made me blush, I didn't want to be rude and say I was too busy to interact with the people of Forks but I scared me to meet knew people or to have a conversation with someone. I was alone half my life.

"Yeah, sorry about that. With school and working it gets hard. "

"Girl, don't be so shy. We understand why, just a little teasing. How's school going?"

"Its going pretty good got my basic classes in, just need to find something to major in. I think im just going to relax a bit and think it through, "

"You really should, you're making all of us look lazy. "She chuckled, revealing her white smile. "So what's it going to be? "

"Ummm, give me the veggie burger and the fried zucchini's. "

"Veggie? Again, no wonder your nana is worried about you. "I handed the money to Sherri and shook my head.

"She always said I was too thin. " Sherri nodded and pushed her lips together.

"Too thin girl, didn't you hear, the boys love a girl with meat on her bones. "

My face heated up immediately and she howled laughing.

"I wouldn't know. "

"A girl like you, not having a man by your side! Still confuses me, get yourself a man. You deserve the love. "She handed me the receipt and a cup of hot chocolate before walking her way to the back of the kitchen.

I sat down at a small table and waited for Sherri to come out with my order.

"Are these seats taken? " Chief Swan mustache was pretty memorable. It always made me smile. It was odd; a mustache can really bring joy.

"No, I'll be leaving in a bit. " Chief Swan sat down with a friend.

"Vanessa, this is Billy Black. One of the counsel men down at La Push. "

The man sat in a wheel chair with his straight long black hair going down on his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you, Vanessa Gomez, sir "

"Vanessa here is the 12 year old high school graduate. "

I Saw Billy look at me skeptical.

"So you're the young girl the news press couldn't stop hounding on? I heard talk about you but I never believe it. "I gave him a small smile.

"Not a lot of people believe a child is capable of handling information made for people older. But I was taught that there were no boundaries on where you should start and stop learning. "

"Where were you when my son needed some encouragement for school. " Billy's bright smile changed his whole demeanor instantly. He no longer looked like he was stern or upset over something. But he now had this sudden friendly warmth.

"Okay V, here you go. I made sure to have them put some extra food in there. And enjoy the chocolate pie, next time I see you have at least 5 pounds on these bones. "Sherri gave me a small hug before slapping my butt making me blush.

"Thanks Sherri. " I said my soft good byes to everyone and most importantly Chief Swan and Billy.

"You need someone to walk you home, dear? " I didn't know Billy that long but there was something about the man that made me want to know about him. His voice reminded me of a college professor's.

"I obviously don't walk much but my son should be here soon and im sure he wouldn't mind walking you home, or taking you home. It's late and I wouldn't want something to happen to you. "

"Oh, don't worry about me. I live around the corner im perfectly fine. "

"In the apartments? " Billy quirked an eyebrow before Chief Swan noticed me fighting.

"Oh, looks its Jacob. " A tall tan man walked inside. He looked completely infuriated and if looks could kill, his would of slaughter everyone up. But boy was he gorgeous. His gray shirt fitting his body to perfection and his black pants looking a little short on him. His deep black eyes matching Billy's but his were different. They had something else in them that made me want to study it until I found what. They were normal eye shape, the color was just an extremely dark brown but they glowed and called me to him. It wasn't until a minute later where Sherry pinched my butt and smirked.

"Oooooo girl, you took my advice! " I felt myself blush and walked passed the man named Jacob and out the door. The wind hit me instantly; the cold stabbing air was completely different then when I walked into the shop. It blocked my mind from Jacob, tall handsome Jacob.

"Hey! Vanessa! "My feet went faster when I heard the rough male voice calling me. I didn't know the voice and from the way it sounded, it was a strong male. One that I wanted to turn around and see who it was but I made sure to keep walking. Suddenly I was jerked around and facing Jacob. My face barely matting up in the center of his Pecs.

"You know my name? " I felt like throwing up, I felt nauseated and my stomach was doing 180's back and forth.

"Yeah, dad told me. Billy, he's my father. I need to walk you home; you never know what's out there. "I didn't look up at him.

"You don't have to, im perfectly fine. "

"Are you sure? You're heart is beating like crazy, you should relax. "

"How can you hear my heart? "Finally looking up at him I noticed how beautiful he really was. His strong jaw sporting some stubble, His nose cute and chubby but evening out the man in his face.

"Umm, well I probably scared you so much but it's a pretty faint sound. "He grabbed my bags and took them from my hand.

"I don't want to waste your time. I just live here. "Oh great, I just told him where I lived. The guy can obviously break open my door and kill me.

"You will never waste my time. Come on, let's go. "

Without another word let the man walk me home. I no longer carried my bags but I did make sure to keep my phone in one hand and my door keys in-between my fingers just in case Jacob attacked me. I heard him muffle up a sound but when I looked at him he held himself together.

"You really think I'd hurt you? "

I didn't speak another word from fear of embarrassing myself.

"How old are you? " We mad e it into the apartment lot and walked passed the small park that lay in the middle of all the apartments.

"17. "

He grabbed my hand and brought me to a stop.

"17? Do you live with your parents … "

"No, I live alone. " I saw his jaw clench and his chest puff out.

"But you're 17."

"Yeah, but im mature enough. " I clawed his hand off me and began to walk up the stairs.

"How do you do it? Do you go to school, do you work, where are your parents? "

"Look, it's complicated, alright… My life has been the same since I was younger. I've grown up differently then some kids. "

"Sorry. It's just that … you look so small and innocent. I'd would've thought you'd be the type of girl your parents wouldn't let out of the house. "

Finally reaching my door I brought out my keys.

"Don't underestimate me, I'm way different then people may think. " Finally turning the key and opening it I heard my dog Mint start barking.

"You have a dog? "His breathtaking smile reached his eyes.

"Yeah, it gets lonely by me so I went to the shelter and found a puppy. "

I swung open the door and immediately walked in. Jacob followed in and closed the door. I had locked Mint in my room since I had no idea how he would react. I'd rather have a small mess then a huge mess around my house. Mint was a small light brown corgi, with white paws, a white snout and had a white line from his snout to the top of his head. He ran from the top of my bed to me and then to the living room. His small little legs trotting around until he got to Jacob. He stopped immediately in front of him and sat down. Jacob crouched down and petted his head.

"Cute little guy. How long have you had him? "

"Umm, 2 weeks."

"He's adorable. "

"I've never seen him this calm. " Jacob didn't answer immediately but kept eyeing Mint.

"Yeah, dogs tend to respect me. " He finally stood up and grinned at me. I've never felt so self-conscious before. What if he thought I was super unattractive? Why do I care? I don't care; if a guy loves me he loves me for me. Not for my looks. My glasses fell down my nose and I pushed them back up.

"They probably think you're a dog. " I was meaning it to be an insult but Jacob just chuckled and grinned.

"You'd be surprised. "

"So, Ummm thanks. You practically saved my life tonight. Without you I probably would have never scared off any muggers or creeps. "

J.P.O.V

I could tell this one was going to be a tough one. Vanessa was completely uptight and from the only minutes I've seen her, she had a straight serious face. It was like her beautiful red lips were in a permanent pout, sexually and angrily. Her beautiful light blue eyes were so round that it added to how cute she was. Just so round and big and decorated with long feather like lashes, all hidden behind black framed glasses. Don't get me wrong, she looked like a sexy librarian. She had a small frame that practically mimicked young girls; minus the fact her curves were amazing. But the way handled herself screamed maturity and uptight. Her house was clean as a fiddle. Her walls a light gray color complementing her black carpet and matching tile walk way. Her big black sofa looking a little too big for one person and a puppy but the folded blanket disheveled showed me she might sleep on that and not have an actual bed. The small glass tables in front of it showing no signs of dust or dry wipe marks, her flat screen TV mounted on her wall showing the same thing.

"Are you being sarcastic? "

"Obviously. But thanks anyway. You didn't need to walk me home but you did. Thanks. "Her face had softened for that very moment. That hidden scowl no longer trying to break free on her face.

"No problem, beautiful. Anytime. "I winked at her and she took in a sharp intake of breath and blushed.

"I think you should go now. "Grabbing my arm and pulling me out. I liked her rough behavior, had little Jake all wide awake now.

"See you soon? "

"No! "She slammed the door on my face making me chuckle and shake my head. Looking up to room number 28 is where my heart lay. In that very room my imprint lived her life without me, without anybody and without any love. I was going to change that.

**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN WITH ANGER, I STARTED IT OUT AS A SMALL JOURNAL ENTRY WHEN I GOT INTO AN ARGUMENT WITH MY DAD AND I HAD MY FRIEND VANESSA READ IT. SHE GREW UP WAY DIFFERENTLY THEN ANYONE I HAD EVER MET. SHE SHARED HER LIFE EXPERIENCES WITH ME AND THEN WE JUST THOUGHT OF PEOPLE WHO COULD'VE HAD OT WORSE. WE KIND OF JUST BRAINSTORMED THIS AWESOME CHARACTER AND THE WAY HER LIFE WOULD TURN OUT BY THE WAY SHE THOUGHT, DID AND GREW. **

**THE CHARACTERS LOVE FOR LEARNING AND READING WAS INSPIRED BY VANESSA WHO DID GRADUATE EARLY FORM HIGH SCHOOL NOT AT THE AGE OF 12, WE KIND OF EXAGGERATED WITH THAT BUT IT'S CRUCIAL FOR OUT PLOT. AND HOW THE CHARACTER NEVER REALLY HAD THAT FAMILY STRUCTURE. **

**I TOLD VANESSA OF THIS IDEA OF PUTTING IT ON THIS WEBSITE AND SHE AGREED, SHE ACTUALLY WAS REALLY INTO IT. SHE AND I HAVE WRITTEN 4 OTHER CHAPTERS THAT WE ARE HOPING YOU WILL WANT TO READ.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE .**


	2. Chapter 2

"It wasn't like I cheated on the guy, I was just flirting with him, you know? "

"Jess, maybe he's tired of you doing that. You guys always fight over the same thing. Maybe it's time for you to stop fooling around with your relationship and invest your love on Mike. I think it's time for you to stop trying to make him jealous just to see if he loves you or not. He clearly does love you, Jess. "

"You're right, V. I guess I was acting a bit immature about this. Thanks. "I looked up and smiled softly at Jess. We had been folding clothes for an hour and through that hour Jessica just talked and talked until she would ask me for advice. I didn't mind, if it came to talking .Jess did lot's of it and I'd actually enjoy listening. Especially if it kept me from talking about my own problems.

"How's your life going, V? " Jess and I have worked together for 4 months together and in a matter of 2 months, Jess had found out about my family from someone and confronted me about it. That whole weekend her and Angela listened to me explain my whole life. Angela already knew, but Jessica was in tears by the end of it. I don't feel sorry for myself, not one bit.

"Good, I took Mint to the doctor's this morning to get his shots, and then dropped him off at my grandparents. He ripped open my pillow yesterday. "Even though he made a mess, Mint always made me laugh. He was a hyper pup that ran around the house for fun. The little guy brought me happiness

"Awe, I want to see him! "

"You should come over for a movie night. Angela's coming over Sunday, you should stop by. "

"Oh, trust me I will. This pup is making you happy. I wonder what a man will do to your personality. "I finally finished folding the last t-shirt and smirked at Jess.

"No man will ever fulfill my happiness. Happiness shouldn't rely on a man. "

"That's were you're wrong, men bring AMAZING pleasure. " Jess pretended to hump the air making me actually laugh.

"Now I see why Mike stays around. " Jess threw a shirt at me and giggled while I walked around to the front and put the shirts away in a bin.

"There you are! " Lila was the gist of cool. SHe was tall and extremely thin with an extremely short pixie cut in her dark brown hair color. She dressed in old flowy dresses and always wore the flattest shoes in order to be connected to earth. Or so she said. Lila was Fork's flower child, always the first one at the town meeting trying to calm down arguments and trying to get everyone to take yoga classes. She was one Rad chick and she owned our little shop and managed it all by herself.

"It's time to clean out old stock, everything you guys like is 50 percent off. " She patted my back and skipped her way to the back with Jessica. Most of my clothes I got here, and it was because Lila would need some of the clothes gone before she got some old vintage stuff coming in soon. She would cut down the price 50 percent and have us buy them off her. Which was a huge bargain deal. All vintage clothes are old but were kept in the most perfect condition ever. Jess and I would find something so cute at times and we would hide it until the end of the month when Lila would cut it down in price. I had saved an old long blue cardigan with black zig zags that could keep me from getting cold. A few dozen scarf's, a dark Carmel brown motorcycle jacket, A light pink shimmer blazer, some old cute low heel boots and so much more. All fewer than 100 dollars which I thought was good for more then 50 articles of clothing.

"Alright girls, it's pay day. " Lila handed us our checks and grinned.

"I know this is sudden but I'm going on vacation in exactly 2 months and im closing up the shop for that one week. "

"Which means we get a vacation too! " Jessica squealed and jumped up and down.

"What's wrong lady bird? "Lila lifted up my chin and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Nothing, just thinking what im going to do for a week. "

"Her schedule is going to be out of wack. "

The door's little bell rang and in walked in Charlie, in his stupid little business suit.

"Hey babe! "he opened his arms out wide and grinned at me.

"Don't call me that. " Jessica whispered her good bye, grabbed her bags and walked out leaving Lila smirked and watched me and Charlie argue. Or I argue with Charlie.

"What's you're problem, you seem so uptight every time I see you. "

"I'm always uptight, but when you show up it's like I tense up even more! " I quickly grabbed my bags and yelled my good byes to Lila. I stormed out the shop making sure to slam the door in Charlie's face.

"I don't see why? We've been dating for 2 years and 6 months! "

"We are not dating! We've never been on a single date together! "

"Yes we have Vanessa, don't you remember when we went to that French restaurant a week after we met. " I didn't care if people saw me walking quickly in front of Charlie. I think some people were use to seeing me like this when Charlie would pop up and visit me. Some people actually found it amusing to see little miss independent being chased and getting frustrated by a tall blonde male in a monkey suit.

"That wasn't a date, Charlie. I was forced to go, if you don't remember I was carried out from my room and into your car in my pajamas. All through your 'date' I didn't speak one word to you and I got a cab back home when you went to the bathroom! "

I opened the doors to grandpa's old Chevy truck and slammed them shut after putting the bags in.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn? Your father told me to stop pursuing you but hell! Here I am waiting for you to love me like you should. What have I done to deserve this, I remember all of our anniversaries, I send you flowers and I buy you the most expensive gifts! Girl's line up for that kind of crap. "

"Charlie, listen to you. We are not together, we never were. I don't like you; you only looked at me because my father and your father wanted to! "

"Vanessa, don't you dare say that! "

"You're psycho! " I got in the truck and closed my door before Charlie ran to my window.

"Vanessa, bunny, please don't do this! "

I just ignored him and pressed the petal and left. Charlie was the most aggravating man I had ever met. Worse then my father and I hated when he would randomly visit me and act like he was totally in love with me. Of Angela and Lila weren't there he would had tried to throw me against the wall and have his hands and lips on some on my body. He'd done it before but luckily for me I made sure to hit his male organ and he was done for. It's like the guy was ultra sensitive down there. Charlie was the only boy to chase after me, there was never a boy in my life that I felt completely comfortable with. There was always a timid reaction when I talked to boys; it scared me to death when I had to talk to one. But boy was I picky when it came to choosing guys I did like. Appearances never really bugged me. I knew I loved a guy that was clean and for some odd reason I liked them tall. That's what I looked for when it came to physical appearances, but I really cared about was a man's personality. It sounds cheesy but it was true. I kept to myself and I only let a select few in, few people knew what I liked and what made me laugh. So I first and fore most saw that I needed a guy who was able to make me laugh and I was able to make him laugh. He had to be a complete gentleman, patient, and genuine. He couldn't be clingy and whiny and he had to be able to love and understand that I didn't have much of it in my life. But he had to be able to understand my need to grow and succeed and he too had to have a passion for that. He had to be determined to complete a goal and have lots of strive. That characteristic made me hot and bothered.

Charlie was none of that. Charlie was kid. He lacked maturity; he was like a 6 year old in a candy store that didn't get what he wanted. He whined, he was never patient, his mind wasn't about getting what he wanted, and he had it already, just because his father owned the richest and best law firm in the entire east coast. He didn't have to work or set goals to get what he wanted, he just asked and had it immediately. The guy was working in his father's office and earning pay that was too much for his job position, heck it was way more then my father made and my dad was an actual lawyer.

In the end we never saw eye to eye, I loved working, I loved reading and writing and he rather drink up alcohol and get shit faced for fun. Two opposites that clearly everyone knew shouldn't be left alone in a room together, let alone date. But that was dad's dream, to have his daughter marry the son of a rich law firm owner. That job was actually suppose to be Caroline's but Caroline was too busy raising her baby. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister but I would much rather have her worry about Charlie then me.

My grandparent's house hasn't changed since I was little. Everything was the same, from the red roof to the red and brown brick house. Everything was the same since I was little; their house gave me so much comfort and so much reassurance on safe. Walking into their home was like walking into a warm cave. The walls built of cement and brick giving it a look of a seriously old home. The wide windows covered in dark brown curtains and the fireplace brightening up the room with its red light.

"There's my little girl. " Grandpa sat in his big recliner right next to his staggering book shelf. His head had started too bald up leaving only small strays of hair on the top of his head. The side of his head completely covered in hair though. Grandpa was 64 years old and had started feeling ill. Nana had rushed him to the hospital a month ago when he was complaining about chest pains.

"Hey grandpa. Where's grandma? "I sat down on their couch and watched grandpa slowly put his book away. His hands shaking silently.

"She's out back doing laundry. Your pup is one heck of a dog. Found 5 dead rats out back and brought them all out in the front. "

"Im so sorry grandpa. "He removed his glasses chuckling.

"It was fucking hilarious. Never seen a dog quite like him. Sure doesn't act like his size. "

"Well im glad you liked him. "

"I loved him. How's school coming along? "

"Alright, got my basics done, all I need is my actual major. Im thinking about taking a break until I get back into school. You know stock up on money then head back to school instead of doing both at the same time."

"Probably be easier then when you started. Just don't give up, Vanessa. You were always a smart young girl who knew what she wanted and went for it."

"I wont, I just don't want to struggle as much. How's dad doing? "

My curiosity on my family was one my grandpa didn't understand. He and my father weren't close; they only had shared a couple of words when they were in a room together. Danny said he think's it's because the way dad thinks and lives his life. But mostly the way he treated me. As you may already know I was the closest to grandparents, they raised me, not my parents. They showed me and showered me in love.

"Your father came over the other day, dropped off some ply wood and helped fix our roof with Danny. Didn't really work though. The left side of the house is still having some sort of water residue seeping through. He asked about you. "

Any time I hear my father talk or ask about me, my heart raced. He missed me!

"He wanted to know what type of mutt you got. He heard you adopted an animal. Said you couldn't raise yourself properly and didn't know how you would raise a dog by yourself. "

My heart sank, my stomach turned into a huge knot and I could feel my jaw lock and slowly start quivering. He never liked anything I did.

"I told him he was a jackass for believing such ideas. Out of all his kids he should be proud of you. A little girl your age surpassing the intellect level of your older siblings and raising money that they only wished they could of earned. In the end, you're the only one who's financially stable and has her shit together. Your sister is working 2 jobs to provide for her kids, while her husband comes and goes. He only returns to give her another kid and leave off to who knows where. And your brother just lays at home all day doing nothing. He should be proud of you, mija. He's only upset that you grew up with your very own mindset, you didn't care what people thought, what he thought. You lived your life they way you wanted to and that makes him mad. He ha d no control over you. "

I looked up at grandpa and nodded. My lip began quivering and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. His finger stopped it's shaking and reached out and wiped it away.

"Im proud of you. And I love you. "I hugged grandpa tightly. Never wanting to let him go. I was doing all of this for him. Without him I wouldn't have gone this far and I would of probably been like my mother. Married at a young age to Charlie. After having dinner at my grandparents, Grandpa and I talked about politics until he slowly fell asleep. Nana and I baked cakes and muffins for her book club for next day and we talked casually about everything. Nana was the opposite of granddad. She was calmer and loving like a mother should be. When I cried she held me and made me brownies. She wasn't much of a talker, she rather show people how she felt.

Nana drove me home pretty late; I loved my nana so much. Mint walked next to me up the stairs until he rushed over to my apartment door. There in front of my door was a basket, a hand woven basket filled with cleaning supplies. The rags, the toilet cleaner, dish soap, glass cleaners…. There was so much stuff in there that I was completely baffled. It amused me to the point I stood there in front of my door, arms full of bags laughing my ass off. Mint just kept wagging his tail and he then found a small brown draw sting bag and pulled it out. Inside the small bag were little doggie treats that were the right chewable size for mint. I finally opened my door and rushed everything inside. Mint had two treats before he retreated back to my room and fell asleep on my bed. I kept going through the mystery basket, everything made me laugh more, the scented candles, the air freshener, the lint roller and feather duster. The person who gave me this had to know me pretty well to understand that I loved cleaning. Angela or Jess possibly had some extra cash and decided to play a joke on me. At the bottom of the basket was a huge black card with white ribbon wrapped around it.

_Saw all of this and made me think of you, you're kind of hard to forget. Hope you still remember me. _

_Jacob Black _

His messy scrawl was adorable; I spent the next several minutes rereading the leader over and over again. Even when I showered and lay in bed reading a book, I couldn't help but glance over at the card. I didn't know Jacob Black but I knew now he was permanently on my mind for life.

The next day I woke up with Mint breathing over me.

"Hey boy, you ready for today. " Today was my day off and I was going to shop with Angela and Jessica at one of LaPush's pet stores. They had a pretty amazing pet store there. The weather here was pretty cold for Mint, and I wanted to get him his own bed and possibly a better fitted collar. I changed out of my sweats into some black skinny jeans and a regular gray shirt. The same black boots I bought yesterday covered my feet and kept them warm .I grabbed my shoulder length brown hair and braided it into a side braid. I brushed my bangs away from my glasses and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was a pretty average looking girl. A had a regular size nose, pouty red lips that could get chapped easily, my eyebrows were done simple, nothing to amazing. But the best thing I liked about my face were my eyes, they were always the thing that got people's attention. And they were the only thing my father liked about me. After brushing my teeth I grabbed my purse, a sweater and a scarf before rushing out the house with Mint in my arms bundled up in a small blanket he had taken a like to. Jessica had txted me she'd wouldn't make it to the movie night so she asked if she could drive me somewhere. Angela suggested to go shopping for Mint, that way they could meet my new buddy. I was waiting outside in the little park while Mint ran around with one of the neighbors dogs when Jessica's car rolled up. Angela grinned when she saw Mint running after me and jumps into Jess's car without any hassle.

"HE'S SO ADORABLE! " Jessica had somehow jumped into the backseat of the car and had Mint in her lap petting him while he basked in the attention. Angela decided to drive while Jessica talked about her past pets.

I'd never had been to La Push, I think I was here only once when I was with grandpa. I was soo young, possibly 5, dad found out and I clearly remember him yelling and threatening grandpa about it. Dad never liked La Push, he hated it so much. Danny one time told dad that if he didn't stop yelling at me that he'd make sure he'd get a job and a house in La Push. Dad went ape shit, broke 3 windows that night and his fist ended up colliding with mom's cheek bone. We told the doctor mom fell down the stairs. Dad just never liked it up here. It was a bit colder up here, even Mint noticed it, but when he saw another dog enter the big pet store he marched right in like he owned the place. Angela and Jessica followed him eagerly and ran down the isles like maniacs. I stayed behind and watched dog owners walk in and do the same.

Shelter (the name of the store) had barely opened up a year ago and business was huge. A local man from forks had opened it and he made lots of profit off of it. The prices were cheap and it really did care about the animals. People all over the state of Washington would come by just to visit the amazing store for animals of all types. Walking towards the clothes section, Angela had Mint in her arms while Jess tried to slip on a pink sweater on him.

"Jess, he's a boy! "

"Pink will look good on him though! " His head popped right through the hole and his tail began wagging.

"See, he likes it! "

"Im not buying that for him, Jess. " I slowly removed the sweater and held my pup like a baby. He pretty much was my child. I treated him soo much like one.

"You won't have to, I will! " Jessica was so happy and charismatic that I was jealous, She was like freakin Barbie for Christ sakes. Angela had gotten a cart so we began throwing shit in. Jessica made sure to get anything that was bedazzled, which I denied, so she finally settled on getting him dog toys of all sorts. Angela grabbed Mint a dark green sweater, some black boots to save his paws from the ice, and some fuzzy shoes that resembled slippers. Mint was stoked up on anything, form shampoo, poopie bags, toys, he had soo many different types of sweaters, 2 new doggie beds, whole varieties of toys and a brand new mint green collar with his very own name tag shaped as a heart dangling from his neck.

"Mission accomplished ladies! " Jessica steered the cart and started riding it with Angela while Mint chased after them. I stayed behind and watched a little girl slip and fall on the ground. In an instant I ran over to the little girl and helped her up.

"You okay, sweetie? " She had to be no more older then 4

"Yes, my butt hurts. "She started rubbing her butt softly that I had to laugh. She watched me for awhile before she too followed in my laughter.

"Claire, oh god please tell me you're okay! "The tall man rushed over to her side and squeezed her little cheeks for dear life. Her small little hand slapped him across his face.

"Quill, im fine. Let's go get me my hamster! "She ran inside quicker then you could say butterscotch and the tall man running right behind her for dear life.

"As you can see, Quill isn't really a good babysitter. Still learning the ropes. "

That deep voice that haunted my thoughts every now and then now was playing out in reality.

"And Quill so happens to be her father? "

"Babysitter, he adores her like a little sister. We all do actually. "Jacob stood next to me looking inside the store where Claire and Quill could be seen frantically running around the store. The sales people followed their lead and I couldn't help but break into a hysterical laugh. It got so bad that I almost tripped but I grabbed Jacob's arm before falling back. Not caring that I barely knew the guy, he made me feel like we've known each other for years and he knew everything about me. Plus he was warmer then the hottest days in forks.

"You have the most adorable laugh I have ever heard. " I looked up at Jacob and shook my head.

"My laugh is stupid. "

"Stupidly adorable. "He teased touching my nose. I shoved his arm away and regretting it instantly. The way he looked down at me trapped my soul. It was like he was only there; there weren't any yapping dogs, or screaming Quill. It was just us two outside the pet store in the cold sprinkling rain. I had that feeling, not the nervous feeling, but that warm, squirming feeling where I just wanted to smother Jacob in my hugs and kisses. His face came closer to mine, his hot breath hitting my nose just before Mint pushed me against Jacob's chest. My hands were laid down flat against his bulging Pecs and now my lips were on his, his moving slowly at first before I moved mine. He took this as a hint and started speeding up his lips on mine. I had no idea what to do. I had never kissed a boy until today, and especially never with a boy I barely knew. Boy? A man. A man I didn't know but somehow he had this ability to turn me into mush and not push him away from my lips. He licked the bottom of my lip and I pushed him away. The heat of my face taking all the cold away.

"I have to go. " I quickly grabbed Mint and dashed for the car not looking back.

J.P.O.V

"You kissed her? "

"Her dog pushed her against me and our lips accidentally fell together. But she kissed me first and … well I couldn't say no! "

Emily shook her head furiously.

"It's to fast Jacob, she probably freaked out. That's why she ran! "

"Relax Em, she kissed him back. She does feel something for you. She's probably freaked out that she did do that without knowing Jake better. "Paul wrapped his arm around Rachel and ate the celery stick with his other hand.

"Agreed, Jake it was an accidental kiss and she freaked. I don't think she's scared of you."

Rachel and Paul were completely at ease when I told them about it. Emily was different; she freaked out and went crazy when I told her. Sam had to calm her down while Leah just laughed at my misery. Seth just thought it was adorable but it didn't help Emily. She thought that when I got my imprint it would be epic and every moment I had with her would be memorable. Well, I sure will remember when I practically made out with my imprint and scared her away.

"Jake, lets go home and sleep on it. Im sure you could wait until tomorrow to see her. "Dad was quiet and kept his opinions to himself for once. He usually was opened minded about everything. Heck, he was ecstatic when he found out I imprinted, especially when he heard it was on her. I guess dad took a look at her and thought her shy, modest exterior would be perfect with mine. Dad and I said our good byes and left Emily's house. The sky was clouded over and rain had begun to drop once again, another night falling asleep to the rain,

"Jake. " I watched the road closely before nodding my head at dad to continue.

"Nessa, she's different. I don't really remember hearing about her, I thought she was new too town but it turns out she's lived her all her life. I kind of remember hearing her name when she was 12. She was one of the youngest kids ever to graduate from high school; we had some press hounding the girl like a piece of meat. "

She was smart and beautiful. Couldn't she be any more perfect?

"That's amazing dad. "

"Jacob, she's a Gomez. As in she's Richard Gomez's daughter. "

We had arrived outside of our house as soon as he said those words.

'Richard Gomez, that man you're always arguing with? "Dad only nodded

Richard Gomez had made a name for himself here on the reservation. A very bad name, I don't know how many times dad had come home form a counsel meeting infuriated by the guy. The man hated everyone on the reservation, dad called him a racist and everyone else agreed. Richard made sure to never to set foot on our land unless he really needed to. He saw us as a sick disease that never deserved to live. Word around town said he beat his wife when she got out of line and I remember one time he got into a fist fight with Harry Clearwater for calling Leah a whore for dating Sam when the first had begun. Turns out his own daughter ended up pregnant. He lived on the outer skirts of Forks away from everyone. He usually went out with his wife and 4 kids. Three boys and one girl, but none of them was ever my girl.

"The very one. I just don't know hoe she could be his kid, that night when I went over to talk to Charlie about having Sam and the boys fix Steve's roof , I met her. She's nothing like her father, she's far from what he has shows people he could be. But I did some research Jake. "

Dad grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"She wasn't necessarily raised by he r parents, but by her own grandparents. They made sure they packed a s much knowledge into her brain and that's how she got ahead. By the time she was 12 she was done with school and her parents wouldn't allow her to continue, despite her begging. Her father wanted to have her married by 15 like it was back in the day but she didn't have any of it. She began torturing jobs and somehow raised enough money and started online classes at the local community college. Her father found out and they had an incident and she had enough. Mr. Weber, told me she went over to their house that same night. She didn't cry, living with her father she remembered him doing a case of a minor emancipating himself form his parents only if he was financially stable. She did that exactly and her father didn't even fight. He just gave her up. Mr. Weber said she's been on living on her own for the past 7 months, but when it comes to having a family or having love. It's only her grandparents, two people she's really wasn't allowed to talk to. Her father still doesn't allow her to talk to her siblings. "

For someone to deny her soo much, to deny her love was wrong. How dare a parent deny their child their dreams of coming true? How in their right mind would do that to a poor child, show them ways of hate and sexist ideas. No one, especially a child should live in an environment like that. She was alone, she always was. Even if her grandparents were there she still lived in that hostile house full of hate. That's why she was so shy, she didn't grow up like the rest of us, and she was always around older people. People she had nothing in common but a math assignment. She could hold he r own because she was mature, because her dad didn't give a shit about her or her mother. They only cared about having her breed with some stupid boy who would never make her as happy as me. Someone completely wrong for her and would make her life a living hell, a hell she didn't deserve. Not anymore, she needed the best that love could offer. She needed someone to always be there, to show her how to love. I had to make her life better.

"Jacob, speak to me. " I looked at dad and shook my head. I opened my mouth but then closed it.

"She needs me dad. If you don't want me to see her because of her fuckin dad, well im sorry. Me and her are soul mates and im not going to just leave her. She needs me to love her. "

Dad's soft smile reached his eyes.

"Jacob, she needs you, like you need her. "


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED AND ALERTED. I PROMISE THAT I WILL PUT SOME WOLFY JAKE INTO THIS BUT IT WILL HAVE TO WAIT. I HAVE A WAY I WANT TO INTRODUCE THE WEREWOLF WORLD TO THE CHARACTER, BUT IT WILL TAKE TIME. POSSIBLY THE CHAPTER AFTER THE NEXT ONE. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER. **

The touch of his lips still burned on my mine, how I longed to have them here once again. And just like that I felt giddy and started kicking my legs up and down. Shoving my pillow on my face and squealing like a mad man. The smile couldn't stop itself from growing; it's like all the bad stuff I went though couldn't compete with how I felt about Jacob Black. It's like he just made me happy, and giddy. I felt like jumping up and down on my bed and screaming to the world that I had my first kiss with a man I didn't know and I liked it. Looking up at my ceiling I eyed the ceiling fan and watched it circle around until Mint crawled his way up to my face and licked me. His big glossy eyes sparkling with the moon's pale light shining through my always clean windows. I lifted my blanket up and had him snuggle up against me. He would keep my warm when we get older. No matter how many times I wished Jacob would be the one doing that, it was impossible. He looked way older then I did, and he had girls fawning over him like Fabio.

"He's just so mesmerizing. " I slowly fell into a deep sleep with Jacob on my mind.

*BARK… BARK …. BARK…. BARK… *

I sat straight up and looked over at my clock. It was 8:30 on the morning. Shit, I had missed a tutoring session. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and noticed I had 2 missed calls from the boy's mother.

*BARK… BARK …. BARK…. BARK… *

I groaned and grabbed my glasses before running to the living room and saw Mint barking at the bottom of door. The living room air clashed against my skin making me shiver and grab the wool cardigan I had laying around. Turning on the heater and walking to the door where I gently pushed Mint aside and opened the door before the knocker continued to walk.

Jacob's eyes met mine and then his looked me up and down. I covered my body with the cardigan and made a mental note that next time I open the door that I put on more clothes then the tank top and the polka-dot underwear I had on. His gorgeous russet skin grew a red hint that mad e me feel woozy.

"Hey. " Barely a whisper but he heard because he looked straight at me.

"Hi, I … um. Well I wanted to apologize… "

"Vanessa, is that a man! " I looked over Jacob and saw Mrs. Walters and her friends having lunch outside her home down stairs and across form mine .each of them smirking at me like the Cheshire cats they were, . I could feel my face get its coloring, I hesitantly looked at Jacob who smirked at me.

"Good morning ladies, umm. It's just a friend. "I yelled back

"Where can I get a friend like him! "One of the elderly ladies yelled making me cringe with embarrassment.

"Have a nice breakfast ladies. " I waved them off and pushed Jacob inside the house without any hesitation. I made sure to lock the door in case they decided to run up here and check him out for themselves.

"You have some nice neighbors. " For the first time in my life, I was nervous over a boy.

"You w…ww…want anything to drink? " My hands had begun getting slippery with sweat that I had to rub my palm up against the cardigan.

Jacob couldn't have been more calmed. He simply looked at me for a minute and nodded.

"Sure. "

"Feel free to sit on the couch. Just don't get anything dirty. "His snort made Mint wide and alert and stayed that way until I disappeared into my kitchen. As soon as I hid behind that wall I went into hysterics , I wiped my forehead dry from any type of sweat, I cracked my knuckles and pinched my arm. This couldn't be happening, im 17 years old and have a gorgeous man in my living room. No man had ever been in my apartment, heck it took Angela and Jess a couple months until they entered. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water before walking back to the living room. Jacob sat on the couch rubbing Mint's belly while Mint kicked his foot repeatedly.

"Keep doing that and he'll pee. " For someone his size he sure was startled.

I walked around the table and sat on the other side of Jacob. Placing his glass of water on a coaster in front of him.

"I didn't know they made coasters in real life. Thought they just existed in movies. "

"I don't like the water marks glasses usually leave behind. Call me a clean freak but I pride myself on a clean environment. "

"Im cool with that. " He nodded his head as if he was thinking of something before he took the glass and drank for it. Utterly cute, this man was going to be the death of me.

"Umm, why… Why are you here? "

"Oh, yeah about that. It's about yesterday. "Im sorry about that. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you and trust me… "

"Jacob, relax. It's okay. I did kind of kissed back and im sorry for violating you. "

"You didn't violate me, as much as I would've wanted you to. "His hand slide its way onto mine and with a jolt of insecurity I pulled it back and hid it behind me. My face flushing with all types of red and pink.

"This isn't right, we barely know each other and Uhh. "

"Whoa, relax. I don't want you to tense up, you always looked tense. "

Awkward silence always made me uneasy, I was always a nervous wreck growing up and nothing had changed since then.

"Im sorry for kissing you in front of the store. I don't regret it; I think you're an amazing girl. "

"You barely know me, you have no idea who I am. "

"And, from what I see and I know, it makes me want to know more of you. " Jacob leaned his lips closer to mine but Mint broke the tension by licking Jacob's jaw and saved me from another intimate moment with Jacob.

"Mint likes me." Chortling gleefully he sat back on my sofa and made himself comfortable.

"Surprisingly he does. But I'm 17 and you are …."

Jacob didn't look anywhere near my age. The guy looks like he was in his mid twenties and the scuffle around his jaw made him look a bit older. But the way his eyes twinkled with playfulness told me he was a kid at heart.

"Believe it or not im only 18, turning 19 this January. " He sniggered at my stunned reaction before going back to petting Mint.

"Are you lying to me? "Finally standing up to my feet I could feel the annoyance just seep into me.

"You have the nerve to come into my house, insult my coasters and lie about your age! " Jacob couldn't have been more dazed. He looked down at Mint confused then at me. Finally sitting up he eyes me suspiciously.

"You think I'd do that to you? "

"We don't know each other. I don't know your intentions with me; you look way older then 18, Jacob. "My arms crossed my chest.

"What's it going to take for me to prove to you im not lying. "

"Out! " I ran over tot eh door and opened it.

"Nessie? " He begged

"What?" My eyes must have been bulging out of my head. Did this guy just call me Nessie? I had gotten Nessa at times but Nessie?

"No, no shut up and get out you Perv! " I shoved Jacob out the door and locked it as soon as he was on the other side. I kicked the wall and immediately regretted it. My toe hurt and I was in a bad move. Not a good start to a good day. And here I thought I liked the guy, what was I thinking? He was clearly older then me, and he talked about coasters like it was a bad thing. Then he has the nerve to treat me like a piece of meat. oh please, you don't walk into my house and say things like that. Especially when im underage. The rest of the morning I spent it thinking of Jacob and pretty much beating up my walls with aggression.

Forks was practically sunny today. Shocked the hell out of Mint who stayed with Mrs. Walters today since Grandpa and Nana were having their roof fixed today. She brutally questioned me about Jacob, and let me tell you, that 71 year old lady sure as hell has one dirty mouth. I was still red when I arrived to work, Jessica even noticed.

"You look cute today. . . "I looked down at the clothes I started to wear. Even though I was such in a bad mood, I felt like I shouldn't fit the mold.

"Thanks. " I wore some peach colored shoes with some random navy zig zags all over them, a regular navy scoop neck tee and a crème colored sweater.

"Alright bitch, what's wrong. " Jessica pulled me away from the front mannequin and sat me down on the floor.

"Nothing, okay well "and I told Jessica everything. From the kiss to this morning and her blue eyes did not once blink.

"You are over reacting V! "

"I am not! "

"Vanessa, you so are. You're turning 18 in a couple of days; his age isn't a big deal. Everyone is dating out of their age group. Maybe you should give this guy a shot, you sound like you really like him. "

"I don't know him! "

"But you ant to, you wouldn't be up late at night thinking of him if you didn't. And we all know you never miss a tutoring session because you go to sleep the same night every day and wake up at the same time. This guy is something. "

"Whatever, you were supposed to be on my side! "

"You are so stubborn sometimes. I mean, give the guy a break. He was your first kiss. "Jessica couldn't tease me anymore. Her shit eating grin was right, I did give this guy my first kiss. Sure it was on accident but I would've shoved him off, not continued it and actually enjoyed it.

"Uhh sometimes I hate it when you're right. "

"You hate it when anyone is right and your wrong, sweetie. "She patted my head before walking away.

I didn't want to go home, I know me very well and I knew that my mind wouldn't be on reading, my studies, mint or cleaning. It would be on Jacob. Mint was right on my trail when I discovered a framed picture hanging from my apartment number. There framed was a birth certificate of the one and only Jacob Black.

"Sure doesn't know how to stop doesn't he, Mint. " Mint could care less about it, he was just hoping to get inside and away form the cold.

As I lay in bed in my pjs I saw he wasn't lying, even as much as I wanted him to be he wasn't. I even magnified the stamp. He was most definitely 18 years old and he wasn't lying. I had just kicked out a guy I actually liked. What a bitch! Here goes another night with little sleep.

Zach Newton wasn't the brightest kid in the bunch. But he was a sweet nice kid just like his older brother Mike. I'd been tutoring Zach for a year now and every single day he would make sure to have cookies and milk out so when we studied. Since he was off of school for a month we worked together in the morning. Then when he started school we did some weekdays after school and maybe on Saturday.

"You look really pretty today, Vanessa. " Zach's little niece Bailey had joined us today like she did ever Thursday. For a 3 year old she was very alive. Always observing people and the way they acted.

"Thanks Bailey, I really love your dress. "

"Thank you, mom bought it for me at the mall. She said I could only wear it to church. This dress it so pretty for church. "Zach rolled his eyes dramatically and got back to working on his fractions.

"Hey guys, hey Vanessa. How's tutoring going? "Mike was usually my ride to work; his family's shop was just a couple of stores down so it was awesome to tutor his brother right before work.

"Just finished. Is this right? "Zach slid over his paper while I overlooked it.

"Yupp, you're doing well, Zach. " I pushed his paper back at him and took out a lollipop for him and Bailey.

"Bye guys. " I waved good bye to them both and followed Mike out to his small car.

"When you see Jess can you tell her to answer my calls? " Mike began driving out his yard and down the road.

"You two fighting again? " I eyed mike

"No, she just doesn't answer. She told me you talked to her and she was wrong about all that jealous shit but she doesn't answer my calls. It's completely out of the blue. "

"I will tell her, did you … "we passed my grandparents house and I made Mike come to a haul.

"Drop me off here. "

"You're going to be late for work. " Mike didn't know what to do

"Yeah, just drop me off here. Don't worry, you just head to work. Thanks. "Mike had stopped the car to an immediate halt. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of his car and just a little down the street until I made it to my grandparent's. Their house had 3 cars parked in the front. One trucked filled with work supplies and the other two just parked in front. I ran inside my grandparents house and walked right passed a man holding a box of tiles.

"Vanessa, what are you doing here? " Nan sat on her couch knitting when she saw me.

"I saw people in the front and … "

"Thought it was your father? " Nan knew me so well.

"We are just having our roof fixed, your father didn't want to redo it so we called in some friends of Steve's. "

"Emma, you sure it's okay for us to go through the …" it's like everywhere I went he showed up. In all my life I had never seen this man but the one time I do he's everywhere, even in my grandparent's living room.

"I should go talk to Sam. "Nan nudged me forward towards Jacob and made sure to walk out as quickly as her legs could go.

"You really should stop following me, it's getting creepy. " His comment did not help this tense moment.

"Okay, I guess that was the wrong thing to say. "He muttered

"I got your framed birth certificate, I'm sorry for thinking your completely older then you look. It's not my fault your aging. "

"Oww, that hurts. But you know what they say, men age like fine wine. You're going to get all old and wrinkly. "He threw it right back at me. What a dick.

"You are far from fine wine, more like a cheap can of beer. " The leer in my eyes never broke contact with his.

"You drink? " He asked

"No, never have… never will. I think it's useless and a bore. "

He shrugged before walking towards me.

"You have that in common. " He walked right passed me leaving me completely stunned.

"I am NOT boring. Just because I don't take into stupid mindless behavior for fun doesn't mean im boring. And I am far form useless! " I turned and glared at Jacob. He was looking over my grandpa's books and globe.

"Show me otherwise. "

I held in my breath and nodded.

"Alright, bring it. " I was as skeptical as I could ever be. Jacob's amused face didn't help me either.

"Ditch work today and hang out with me, where ever I decide to take you. "

"Now that's being an idiot. I don't know you or your attentions. You could be taking me to an empty field and slaughtering me to bits. "

"Relax drama queen; I will make sure to tell your grandparents where we are going. They will know exactly where you're at. "

Will it change your view on me? "

"Possibly."

"Possibly! I need a yes or no answer. "

"Too bad, sweet cheeks. "

"Fine, if and only if, you pay for it all. I am missing a day's worth of work. "

"I never said you'd pay for anything. "

"Alright, so when are we leaving? "

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

-1**IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME WHEN I KNOW PEOPLE ARE ALERTING AND READING THIS STORY. IT MAKE SME EVEN MOR EHAPPIER WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW. IT MAKES ME EVEN MORE ANXIOUS TO POST UP ANOTHER CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN ALL REVIEW! **

**SORRY FOR ALL THE ERRORS IN THIS ONE. I WILL EDIT THEM ALL LATER BUT IM MORE INTO PUTTING THESE UP FOR YOU ALL TO READ. REVIEW! **

"What time are we heading back home? "

"Don't know, don't care. " Jacob had convinced me, or tricked me into spending a whole day with him. Now I was stuck in his car with him all day, on a highway while it rained cats and dogs.

"Cant believe I 'm doing this. " I whispered.

"Not used to being spontaneous? " I would have bit back at Jacob but his tone of voice wasn't malicious at all. He was really asking a question.

"No, sounds boring but I live my life with a routine, I always have. "

"Does it ever get a little bit boring? "

"I really don't know, like I said, I've done this all my life. I haven't experianced something so crazy and spontaneous. I like to live on the safe side. "

"There's nothing wrong with living on the safe side. But you do need some excitement. "

"I don't know how to do that… but im guessing that's why you're here. "

Jacob remove d his eyes form the road and grabbed my hand.

"That's why im here. " He kissed my hand softly before he looked back at the road. Jacob didn't really say anything for the next couple of minutes. He just kept one hand on the wheel and the other one holding my hand. My attention wasn't on my vibrating phone or the book in my lap but on this mysterious man that just catapulted into my life without warning. He made my last few days into frenzy, from the basket of cleaning surprises, my first kiss, and the argument in the morning, and the framed birth certificate. It was all just so weird and fast, it gave me an adrenaline rush. He made my regular days and turned them into fuckin exciting. Fr once in my life I woke up to surprises.

"Thanks for the cleaning supplies. I was running low on glass cleaner. "

"Im glad you liked it, I didn't know your favorite flower so I remembered your place being completely spotless so I went with that. "He chuckled

"I'm a clean freak, grandpa says I have OCD but I just like things to be in order."

"Im the opposite, Im pretty messy. "He said sheepishly

"We all can't be clean. "

Jacob didn't say anything after that, he made sure to make the silence pronounce by humming softly and exaggerating a cough.

"Do you go to school? "

"Yeah, I just graduated this year. You? "

"I was 12. " Jacob's face didn't look as shocked as I thought it was.

"I did remember hearing about that, what's you do after? "

I wasn't stupid; I knew he wanted to know more about me. He wanted to get to know me and I wasn't ready for him to know.

"Can we not talk about any of that? It's not, really something I talk about. "

"Hey, it's okay. Im sorry for asking that. It's rude of me. "The warmth of his hand could've sent a toddler into a deep sleep. He was that warm and inviting.

"You didn't know. Do you work? "

"I just started working at a mechanics shop in La Push, its working out real good. Probably because I am THE best mechanic in all of Washington, maybe the whole west coast but I just don't want to seem like a jackass. " Cheshire cat had nothing on Jake.

"You seem nothing like a jackass. " I kid around

"What about you, do you work? Im guessing you do if you live by yourself, right? "

"Yeah, I've been working since I was 12. Just some simple tutoring jobs and after I turned 17 I got a job at Tripp (the stores name). I work tutoring jobs in the morning and then I head over to the store. "

"You must earn an awesome income; I just started my own bank account. I feel like im UN impressed you with my lack of career. "He seemed a bit too serious about the subject.

"I earn a decent income that can take care of me for awhile; I just got to keep working hard. And im not unimpressed, mechanics is actually an area where I lack at. I could read the manual but when it comes to handy work, im not the girl for the job. "

"Really? " Jacob's smile was one to die for, Jake had the most perfect smile, completely straight and white and bright as a light.

"Yeah, I had to pay someone to build my book shelves and desk. Kind of embarrassing if you ask me. "

"Next time, ask me to do it. Free of charge. "

"I might take you up on that offer then. Do you live at home? "

And that's how our trip went; Jacob and I talked about everything possible. Everything besides my personal life. Not once did he bring up my family or boyfriends. He had questions that went around that but never direct questions. He made sure to ask for lots of detail, from my favorite color, to the way I eat my toast. The guy listened way better then Angela had ever done. Jacob had brought me to Port Angeles to 'hang out', he clearly had nothing planned. Parking his cute red car he explained to me the way he built it, making sure to describe each bolt and screw to a tee.

"And you finished it in 8 months?"

"The longest 8 months in my life but it was worth it. I know it's not a nice car but, I worked for it. I wouldn't trade any of that for the world. "

"I think that makes the car even better. " Port Angeles had a small little outdoor shopping center that we decided to go through. It was starting to get cold so I stuck close to Jacob, the man ran pretty warm no matter what he wore. Today he was just in a black hoodie and dark jeans. He noticed how close I was and just wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in to him. The smell of his body spray could have any girl under his spell, but today I guess it was me that got lucky. We spent like an hour walking around until I had to go to the bathroom. We stopped by a coffee shop where I tinkled and walked out to Jacob holding two cups.

"Here you go, beautiful. "

"Thank you, handsome. "

"I was thinking about heading over to the park and just hanging out there. Like, let's order some take out and eat it there? "

I simply nodded my head and took Jacob's hand while we walked back to the car.

"How long ago was that? "

"More then a year ago. But I'm over it, she wasn't worth it. "

Jacob had told me about Isabella Swan, chief Swan's only daughter, heck only child. I guess the guy was in love with her until she married her boyfriend. Jacob did seem over it but the thought of him liking another girl didn't seem right for me. I was completely jealous of this girl and I had no idea who she was. But she held Jacob's heart one point; part of me hoped she didn't hold it now. But he made it loud and clear that she didn't.

We ate the Chinese food on some bleachers cuddled up under a blanket Jacob bought.

"What about you? Any guys I should worry about? "

Blushing around Jacob became a habit, I don't think I had ever blushed so much over one person in my life.

"No. if I tell you something you promise you wont laugh or freak out? " I watched him shake his head and take a bite out of his egg roll. Making some of the contents fly out. In a moment of instinct I grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth and cheek clean. He leaned his cheek against my hand as if he was begging me to touch him.

"My hands are freezing. "He put his food down and cupped up my hands in his and blew into them and rubbing them together with his. Repeating it until he placed them on his face again and smiled.

"What was it you were going to tell me. "

"That kiss we had, well it was my first kiss. " I made sure not to look him in the eye and just focused on the soccer game playing out. How embarrassing, Jacob probably thought I was lame for not being kissed until the other day when it was on accident.

"Nessie, look at me. Are you telling the truth? "He pulled my face and made me look him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie about that Jacob. " And just like that he reached his lips down to me and pecked them softly.

"I couldn't tell you how much im honored. It's kind of hard to believe though. "

"Why's that? " I finally set my food aside and continued to drink my hot chocolate. Chinese food and hot chocolate not really a good mix.

"You're a pretty awesome kisser and you're too beautiful to not have guys after you. "

"Jacob, please stop, you're making me feel weird. " I chuckled

"What do you mean? "

"I don't know, it just makes me feel odd to have you say that. "

"You're not use to the truth? "

"Jacob. " I shyly laughed

"Alright, but you are all that and more. "

Jacob and I finished our food and walked back to the car holding hands. This was the most I'd ever done with a guy, and I was completely upset that it was. Jacob was obviously more advanced then I was. The guy was a fuckin model for Christ sake's!

"Told you a day with me wasn't so bad. Bet you're glad you came with me. "

"I was hoping for something spontaneous."

"Well, I mean it wasn't that spontaneous because I didn't want to overwhelm you, but I did get some great pictures out of it! " Jacob slipped out a yellow disposable camera and shook it in my face

"I told you I hated pictures. You're bluffing! "

"You are very unobservant for someone who says she is. I mean I took them all day, got one whole camera full! "I tried to take the camera away but Jake had a foot over me.

"Alright, I will give you this camera, is and only if you go buy me a bag of corn nuts in that shop. " Jacob pointed over an open newsstand and I nodded.

"Deal, give me the money. "

"Don't worry, beautiful. I'd do anything for you. "He handed me 5 bucks and the camera before I rushed off to the news stand. I grabbed Jake two small packs knowing he ate way more then the usual man. Getting back to the car I noticed the camera he gave me had all its film, not one picture taken. Score, he wasn't that bright! Finally reaching the car I noticed Jacob was no where around. And then it hit me, he tricked me. Jacob Black was a horrible person who ditched me after convincing me he was a great guy.

"You are a very quick girl! "Dropping the camera on the floor I turned around and was incorrect. Jacob had a bouquet of white daisies in his hand.

"Where'd you go? "He handed me the flowers and smirked

"Went over to that flower shop while you went for my nuts. " I let myself chuckle and admire the beautiful flower she got me.

"You said your favorite flowers were daisies and when I saw hem I had to get them for you. Oh, and this. "

Jacob pulled out a huge dark chocolate bar from the inside of his hoodie and handed it to me.

"You also said you hated fancy romance chocolate and you'd much rather have simple dark chocolate bars. You love chocolate. " If I didn't have affection for this guy now, I have it now. He remembers some of the things my own family didn't remember and he always said the most amazing things. It's like he knew how to make me knees weak.

"So the nuts were just a scam to have you run off and buy me this? "

"Well yeah, I wanted to surprise you. "

"You're surprising me to a surprising extent. "

**REVIEW! CAN I ALSO ASK YOU GUYS WHY YOU ENJOY THIS STORY, IT WILL REALLY HELP ME OUT WITH THE WRITING. **


	5. Chapter 5

_*flashback* _

_Last night _

"_Thanks for today; I really haven't laughed like that. Or had so much fun. " _

_Jacob leaned down towards me and kissed my cheek. _

"_Im just glad you were crazy enough to go with me. " _

"_I am crazy, aren't I? " I teased _

"_The craziest girl I know. " His nose rubbed against my jaw making my body shiver_

"_You should get inside, it's late and I don't want you getting sick. " _

"_Will I see you again? " _

"_Obviously, only if you want to. Can I see you again? "I nodded softly and felt my eyes slowly droop. _

"_Good night beautiful. "He helped me open my door and slowly watched me walk inside. By the time I locked the door I remembered why I agreed to our date in the first place. I quickly opened my door and looked down from my balcony where Jacob was just passing by._

"_Jacob! " I whispered. He looked up and grinned at me _

"_What happened Ness? " _

"_Am I still boring? " He shook his head chuckling_

"_Ness, you were never boring. I just needed to push your buttons to get you to go out with me. " _

"_Oh, alright, thank you. " I probably looked like an idiot. _

"_Now go inside and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. "I waved softly at Jacob before walking back inside my place and collapsed on my couch. Only this time my dreams no longer were better then my reality. _

_*end flashback* _

Waking up was the easiest thing to do today. I had passed out on my couch still in my clothes form last night and there was no mint to be seen. I hadn't picked him up from Mrs. Walters last night. Her husband was possibly pissed off about that, he never liked dogs. Jacob didn't drain me, he filled me up with energy that I never had. I just got up and headed straight into the shower. After that I went over to pick up Mint, and Mrs. Walters was to happy to even explaining her screaming husband in the background. She gave me suspicious looks and took a once over at my body and smirked. "I remember when I was young. " She winked and walked back inside leaving my baffled at her door. Back at home I curled my hair and actually put on some makeup, the kind I knew how to wear. (Eyeliner, mascara and lip balm) I was on cloud nine today, I didn't even care when Mint ripped open the new bag of dog food and spilled it all over the floor. I happily cleaned it up and just kept going. Usually I'd through a fit and complain to Mint all while cleaning it up. Then I'd probably go through my day doing everything aggressively. Even the moms of the children I tutored saw the difference, they said I looked happy for once and not just nice. Jessica said the first thing that was different was my physical appearance. With one night with Jacob I woke up the next morning wearing a tight mid thigh black skirt with black tights under , a dark red long sleeve V-neck , and some flat footed black boots that reached right under my knee.

"It's like you woke up energized. You look amazing for sure, though."

Even our every day customers, and his partner Hugh, noticed. Both giving me compliments and teasing me. Working in a shop doesn't seem like a lot of work but when you're preparing for a new load of boxes filled with tons of old vintage clothes, it's a hassle and you find yourself working hard and tough cleaning up the clearance boxes and rearranging all the shoes and jewelry people leave out.

"You look … fuckin beautiful. " I jumped up a little and dropped a shoe when the warm hand held my hip in place to stop me from falling back on the small ladder I was on. His strong hand gripped my hip sending my body into quivers, making some of my female parts wide awake.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Im sorry. " Even when I was on a small 5 step ladder, Jacob still towered over me, his handsome face looking down at me with so much curiosity and intensity.

"Wha,, wha.. What are you doing here? "Quickly getting down the ladder and dusting off my hands with my skirt I walked passed him and down the small isle.

"I had to see you, make sure you were alright. " Walking up to the counter I grabbed the price labeler and began putting in price s on the boxes of hair accessories.

"Well, here I am. Perfectly okay, thanks for checking. "I was on a roll; grab a hair accessory and tape. Jacob quickly stopped my hand and mad e me look at him.

"When do you have a break? "

"I missed yesterday, I have no breaks. "

"Take my break, it's not like I have anything to do. Plus you're all ahead in your part of work, what's a little break going to be. Jessica grabbed the price labeler away from me and smirked at Jacob.

"She's all yours, handsome. "

I snarled at Jessica for ruining my work ethic before meeting Jacob's glistening smile.

"I only have 30 minutes. "

"It's all I need. " Jacob reached out for my hand and ushered me out the shop, without any consent from me.

The soft wind was blocked by Jacob's huge body. We didn't talk when he dragged me to the coffee shop where we first locked eyes. He had me sit down at a table and 5 minutes later he sat down with two cups of hot chocolate.

"I want to take you out again. " That alone made me woozy, who was this guy? The only male in my life that made me calm and anxious at the same time.

"why? " my hands lay on top of each other on the pale orange table when Jacob's hand swept over mine covering them like the giant he was.

"I really like you, I was hoping you'd like me to. "That nervous chuckle would've made any girl feel special.

"Why are you nervous? "He shrugged his shoulders softly before.

"You make me nervous, I don't want you to think I'm an idiot. "

"Wow, you're nervous around me? " Nodding his head I grinned back at him.

"That's the sweetest thing I had ever heard. "

_**1 month later **_

"Mint, did you make this mess? Jacob's going to be here any second and you decide to make a mess! "

A month after our first date Jacob and I continued to go out, it wasn't super serious but it wasn't some lousy hangout. We spent most of our free time together hanging out or either talking or txting, we were always in contact. Sooner or later Jacob and I just started introducing each other as our insignificant other. We didn't ask one another about it, we just went with what felt right. Jessica said I was late every morning to work because Jacob and I were up late last night having sex. Which we did nothing of by the way. He didn't even get to kiss me on the lips; it was all cheeks for now. Im the biggest prude on planet earth and boy is Jacob patience at hell.

"Honey, im home! " The door swung open and Mint took off with a sprint out the kitchen and to the living room. Quickly dusting up the few squished food pebbles on the floor I pulled down my red t-shirt over my bare stomach and made sure to fix my hair before walking into my living room where Jacob was now in.

3 weeks ago I would've been yelling at Jacob for walking into my apartment without knocking, heck, even the first time he did do this I shitted bricks and made him sit on the couch while I yelled and threw pillows at him.

"There's my girl. " He smirked my way knowing how it caused my reaction when he called me his or gave me any sort of type of affection. It was kind of weird having said I was somewhat like a personal belonging to him but it wasn't that way. Walking into his burly arms was like no other feeling. He made me feel secure and safe, just being with him. I felt invincible. I wrapped my arms around him and made sure to kiss his cheek before escaping out of his arms.

"What are we doing today? "

"I wanted to talk to you about that… "

Finally sitting down on my couch, he didn't do his usual lay back, with hand behind his head move. Instead he sat right on the edge and took a hold on my knee.

"I haven't been through a breakup before, but form the feeling of it, it sucks. "

Looking down at Mint who sat down right in front of me I could feel my heart start breaking, the rejection start washing over me and the tears build up in my eyes but I was not going to release any one of them. No sir, I didn't cry in front of my dad when he signed my emancipation papers, I didn't cry when I walked home form school all by myself in the winter rain and I didn't cry when my father called me a worthless piece of crap. Just because the first boy to ever show me some sort of attention was leaving me, possibly for not putting out, didn't mean my life was ruined. I just had to get back into schedule and forget about Jacob. But how could I forget about sweet Jacob. The way he made me feel and the way he held me was like no other feeling I ever felt.

"What! No, no, no Nessie. No, this past month has been amazing for me. I wanted to ask you if you're willing to meet my dad. I know it's early but I've talked to you about him so much he's super eager to just meet you. And, he's the most important thing in my life besides you. Having those two people meet is something special. I really want you guys to get along. "

My mouth was tight lipped and my stomach was hurting.

"Today? " I gulped

"Yeah. "

I looked around at the blank TV screen and then at Mint. His nose shiny and black. Wasn't this a big step in a relationship for all couples?

"Ummm, okay, yeah. Sure. "

"Relax Ness, dad will love you. I love you. "

"You love… me? "I pointed ay me and shook my head.

"I really do love you, Ness. I don't expect you to jump in and say it too." Part of me wanted to scream it at him but my damn wall held it back. Could I ever love another like that? I know family love because of my grandparents but lover love is different.

"I should go get my jacket. " Ignoring Jacob I hurried to my room and grabbed the first black jacket I saw.

"Are we leaving Mint here? " Jacob yelled

"Umm, yeah. He's potty trained now. I placed a potty map in the kitchen just in case. " I slipped on my black rain boots and grabbed my purse from the table.

"Alright, you ready? "

Jacob's small red rabbit was haven for me. It smelled like Jacob and it was warm and comfy like him. I sat in the passenger seat while Jacob sang to some hip hop song on the radio. My fingers cracking each other and then mending together before I massaged my hand and restarted the whole process again.

"Relax, you're getting tensed up and you know its bad for you. " He pulled one hand away from the other and made sure to keep hold of it.

"Sorry, it's kind of hard. This is it Jacob. This is the first time im meeting your father. The man that created you, what if he doesn't like me? Then you and I will never be and you'd find some amazing girl, marry her, she'll have your kids and I will be alone forever! "The thought murdered me internally. Even if I tried I just couldn't picture him with another girl, her face was usually blurry but there was a female body there.

"Babe, relax. No girl is worth all that, only you. If im marrying anyone it's going to be you and not some lame chick that doesn't make me laugh or make me feel loved. "

We had arrived at a small red wood house. It resembled a small barn. Jacob kissed me temple before opening his car door, but not before I pulled him back in. he had to crouch down to look in.

"I promise you this, no matter who enters your life, I will love you more then any of them. " Only one person had a way of having me speak without thinking and it was Jacob. When we joked I spoke in such a dirty way that cracked both of us up, I never really did this but Jacob just had that amazing quality to him. He really knew how to make me feel like myself. He helped me relax.

A small grin that reached his eyes appeared.

"You don't know how fuckin AMAZING that makes me feel. " Climbing out his car he reached my side when a loud wolf howl erupted from the near by woods.

"Are there wolves here? "

"Yeah, umm … Ignore that, it happens everyone in awhile. "

I was about to open my mouth when I saw Billy Back wheeling himself outside the house.

"Well, we meet again. "

"Nice to see you again Billy. " Billy pulled me in for a small hug which I happily complied. He was warm like Jacob, just a little less.

"Jacob here has really talked a lot about you. Wouldn't shut up. "

"I hope it all was good, don't want to give you a wrong impression. " Looking from Billy to Jacob I was so nervous.

"It was more then. The boy is head over heels for you. "

I felt the blood flood to my face. Jacob's hand squeezed mine softly while his chuckle filled my ears.

"Alright dad, lets get inside. Don't need you two getting sick. "

**Review! Please **


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while since I waited but it's worth it. Been having some alone time away from the internet and guys, I got it all back. Lots of my stories lost its whole plot. I became so uninterested and now I feel like I got it all back. So don't be surprised if I update twice this week. **

"Thanks for having me over Billy. "

"Pleasure's all mine. I wanted to know more about the girl that got Jacob too preoccupied. "

"Im sorry if he is always busy, I promise you that I don't hog him. He's just always over at my place… not that I don't want him to, but it's also not for any dumb reason he's over. We just hang…"

Billy reached for my hand and patted it softly.

"Relax; I don't mind you taking my boy away. There's less mess around here and he returns happy. "

Jacob had left the room way before I sat down on Billy's couch. Billy sat next to me.

"I got to go to Sam's and pick up a car part. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. "Jacob grabbed his jacket and kissed my cheek before running out. A weary silence picked up the air until Billy spoke again,

"I knew you'd be different. Ever since I saw that shy smile on the coffee house that day, you'd be perfect for Jacob. "

I couldn't help but laugh softly. It was Billy who sent Jacob to me that day, it was all Billy's working.

"Ness is it okay if I call you Ness? " I nodded

"I know your family, well I did. It really wasn't a good friendship. I can't even call it a friendship. "

I sucked in my breath and shook my head. Billy knew about my family, he knew about dad and my mom. He wants to me to stop being with Jacob. Oh great, how can I explain to Billy I'm in no way like my parents.

"I'm not like them, any of them at all. And I don't want you to think that im bad for Jacob, im not. "

"Ness, relax. I know you're not like your father. You're the exact opposite. I was just going to say that I'm glad you stood up to your father. Sometime I wish half the kids on the reservation had the guts to get out of their homes and make something of them. "

The nervous feeling in my stomach did not leave. It stayed around like a scar.

"It's not much, it seems like it is but it really isn't. There's a difference between me and those kids, they grew up in a different environment then I did. "

My talk with Billy went well, it went extremely well. He was as fun loving as Jacob was, he had me giggling from all the stories he told me. Jacob as a baby was utterly adorable. To adorable for my own liking, I couldn't help but think of having my own little Jacob. I quickly shook off the thoughts and let myself in my little house. Jacob was right behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Dad adores you! "

"I'm glad, for a second there I thought he wanted me dead. "

"He would NEVER think that. " Mint collided against Jacob's leg and began gnawing at his pants.

"You are going to stay for awhile? "

"I was hoping on spending a little more time with you, you did spend most of your time with my dad. "

The smirk on my face exploded on scene.

"Let me shower first and we can watch a movie. "

"Shower? "

"Yes, less then 10 minutes. Help yourself to food and you can start popping in the disk. "I ran to my room, grabbed my Pjs and headed to the shower.

I walked out in red thermal pajamas and my wet hair piled up on my head in a bun. The water dripping down onto my shoulders but the time I jumped onto the couch and snuggled up against Jacob.

"I hope you don't mind scary movies. " His hot lips touched my forehead.

"Well, you're here to protect me from anything. Right? "

"Im always going to be here for you. "

The lights turned off, Jacob remove d his shoes and wrapped his arm around me. We watched the movie for the next hour until a sex scene showed up. I felt Jacob move awkwardly, a small intake of breath held him still. The scene was going slow a possible, making me wonder if this is why Jacob tensed up. But then the girl began going down on the guy .obviously the movie wasn't showing it but you could tell by the moans of the man what was going on. I felt myself react the same way as Jacob just had. Mint had scurried off to the kitchen, his small pitter patter making Jacob's and my eyes look away form the screen. His hot breath hit my neck causing me to jump and look his way. His eyes were dark and cloudy, the small candle light shadowing in them. His jaw was sent wired shut and his tongue ran over his bottom lip. I felt my heart skip a beat; his arm wrapped around my waist tighter and brought me close r to his chest.

His breath hit my cheek before I tried to pull away. But the moan from the TV set made me rethink my steps. My hand grippe d his shoulder while I held myself up and pecked his lips softly with mine. The first one was quick and soft, and then the second was longer and harder. I finally had enough and was filled with lust and straddled him. My hands wrapped around his neck, his very own clutching my hips and waist. Our lips meshing against each other. His rough lips were like heaven against mine. Rough and needy, the heat he gave off filled the rest of my body. His hands roamed down to my butt making me squeal with excitement. His beautiful erupted in his chest before he slowly kissed me away.

"As much as I like doing this, and the noises you make. I'd really think we should stop; I won't be able to stop myself if we continue. "My mind didn't care what he was saying.

. You could set off a nuclear bomb and I wouldn't even notice or care. Jacob's lips were my focus point. But I knew why we had to stop. We both were breathing pretty heavily, and I think both our eyes had finally clouded completely with lust. Never in my life had I wanted something more then Jacob Black. He had my insides twisted in knots that could never be untied. The pit in my stomach burned like acid and my head was surprisingly lightheaded then ever before. Slowly nodding my head and kissing his cheek before he picked me up and laid us down on the couch. Me right on top of his chest, near his heart. The same sound I fell asleep too.

"I'll make sure to come pick you up after work. "

"Jacob, you don't have to. I can walk home, I could be walked here! "

"Ness, you should already know I will do anything for you. " Hopping out of his rabbit I waited for him to reach my side. Just hours ago, I had woken up with two arms around me and a hard breathing chest beneath me. His voice was even more beautiful with a groggy tone. I had changed and cooked breakfast for both of us before we decided to head off to work.

"I know, and im glad you do but you need to realize im a big girl. I can take care of myself. "He took my hands, placed them on his chest.

"I know that, but you're MY girl. And I take care of MY girl. Even if she doesn't want me to. "Squeezing me in his arms and lifting my chin up to look at him.

"You're going to be so hard to get rid of. " I rolled my eyes at him. He knew it was all in good humor.

"Baby, it's going to be hard, alright. " Jacob wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Both of us hollering with laughter.

"I can't believe he said that! "

"Well start believing. " Folding clothes hurts your fingers. No matte r what they say, it looks easy but it gets boring and a hassle.

"I'm glad he takes you out of your comfort zone. Maybe next week you will get some ass. "

I watched Jessica skip off into the front while I continued to pack boxes. Why was sex such a big deal all of a sudden? I did want Jacob that way, I think. My body wanted him, but I don't think I was ready for that big impact. Plus, it's too early for sex; we've been together for a month and a half. Jacob doesn't seem like the kind to drift away for sex, he is the sweetest guy I have ever met. Though I have met just a few guys. How many girls could he have been with? What if I look like a total fool compared to these girls.

I felt the nervousness start taking over my body and most importantly, the insecurity. You know that feeling you get when you realize there are better things out there then you, so you start feeling like such a let down and you don't want to continue. Well yeah, that's how I'm feeling.

"Lady Bird? " I looked up at Lila; her usual cool grin was replaced by a sympathetic one.

"There's someone here looking for you. "

"Who, Jacob left a couple minutes ago."

"I'm afraid this particular male isn't Jacob. " Her renounce glances told me my deepest fear. That feeling of holding back and getting ready for impact was running wild. I took a deep breath and braced myself.

"_You're way better then him. " _

Clenching my fist repeatedly.

_Open and close, open and close. Pop finger and open and close. _

Walking out the door, there stood my father. His 6 foot 3 stature right in front of the register. The same poise d and nose up in the air look. Same arrogant fuck that haunted my dreams. The clean gray suit on his body, tie cleaned and tidy, briefcase in hand. Must have gotten out of work. The only resemblance to us was the dark hair and the light blue eyes.

"Dad. "

"Vanessa. "

It wasn't awkward at all, it was tense. Leave it to me and dad to make the air as think as possible in under 30 seconds.

"Why are you here? "

"I can't check up on my own daughter? "

"Are you kidding me? I thought you told me to got rot in fiery pit? "

"Didn't say I wouldn't check up on you though? " His face was always kept straight. No emotions ever appeared o his face. A man with no emotions and no care but his own damn pride. An asshole to some, a role model to money hungry assholes.

"You're not fooling anyone. "

The sudden smirk appeared on his face.

"How can I ever fool my 12 year old high school graduate daughter? How's school going, sweetie? "

"You don't give a shit about my education. "

"Let me take you out, I'm sure if I gave your boss some money, she'd let you off. " Taking out his wallet, dad removed a stack of bills and handed them to Lila. Lila looked skeptical.

"I'm sure a liberalist like you would enjoy this. Maybe clean up the place, get some more ….. Suitable workers. "I cringed when my dad told Lila that. I could Fell Lila heat up with anger.

"Vanessa, please go with your father. But make sure this is the last time he comes here. Or you're out of a job. "She snatched the money and threw it back at him.

"Look, you sexist pig, I may be a woman but im one strong ass woman! I have a job; I have my own damn business with no help from any man. So for you to come here and insult my business and complete bullshit."

Dad watched her walk to the back screaming and yelling before she smashed the door closed. His soft chuckles making a color appear on his face. A soft giddy chuckle sounding off in the sudden quiet store.

"Grab your things, we're going out."

Fork's park was beautiful. You'd be surprised to know that people actually enjoy the park even though half of it was all green. So much like the actual town, ye tit was beautiful. I remember being here with my siblings. Caroline would spend her time on the monkey bars, trying to complete the full 20 bar set. She always got to bar 14 and then she fall. Danny would be on the slides, climbing them the opposite way with his friends. Always getting in trouble by mothers whose kid's were waiting to slide down. And then there was me, I'd usually be sitting under this rock clinging tent thing. Other kids would climb over it but I stayed down below reading. The park benches were always filled with smiling gossiping moms, the grass was always green and inviting. Some families even came down here to have picnics in the rain. It was that beautiful. My father didn't have time for that though. Mom never came out and talked to other moms.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Charlie tells me you denied him again a couple of weeks ago. "

"I've always denied him. You should know that, I got a black eye the time I threw the caviar down his pants. "I knew when to test dad's patient. My smart ass comment to him didn't faze him unless I started throwing jabs at his man hood. You see, dad is insecure. Well, that how I see it. As soon as you start criticizing his work or him, he get's unfriendly.

We took a walk down a path, his hands in his pockets playing with his keys.

"It was in front of my colleagues. And if I don't remember this was also the time I told you, you had to go thorough it no matter what. Charlie is a young man whose already being considered one of the most promising lawyers the whole east side has seen! "

"The guy is materialistic and a loser! " My voice had gotten filled with disgust.

"A loser! Charlie is not a loser, Vanessa! He has money, if you marry him you can be set for life. You wouldn't have to go through all this damn schooling and working shit! You could just stay home and make babies. Like it should be! "Dad ha d made sure to yell and have the few people in the park alert. It didn't help that dad was standing in front of me looking completely pissed doff.

"You're such a sexist pig! Why can't you ever be happy that I've done something in my life! I have a job; I have my education on check. I get the best grades any school has ever seen! My money will rivals any other working male in your office! Probably yours if you can count correctly, or that high! "I walked passed my dad making sure to speed up my step.

"Don't you use that tone with me! " The pitter patter of his Italian made shoes didn't take long to reach me by my side. His hand yanking my arm back and having me fly back and onto the ground. Completely soaked from my butt and my lower back. The disgust I felt for this man was growing every single day.

"I'll use every tone I want. Who are you to tell me what to do? I'm the only kid you know is capable of making their future happen. Danny just sits at home on his ass, Caroline is popping out kids with a good for nothing husband, and I sure hope the younger ones are NOTHING like you. You're a pompous jerk who is afraid. You're afraid of losing to someone who was supposedly weaker then you. But you know in your little brain of yours I am better then your coworkers, your counterparts and im way better then that loser Charlie! "I grabbed my purse from the puddle and tried to shake the water away.

"LOSER! You're the loser for not wanting a good man like Charlie. Instead you choose that Neanderthal, Black! "

Dusting off the mud form my pants I looked up at dad. He knew, he found out about Jacob.

"Who told you? " My voice was barely a whisper.

"Does it matter? You're wasting your life away, Vanessa. The boy is trouble. Look at him, look where he is from. The Quileute's have nothing to offer but poverty. The boy's using you for what you have! " Dad actually looked concerned for once.

"You're a sick person! He is nothing but well to me, you should be happy that im with a man that respects me and loves me! The Quileute's are good people "

"Love, ha- ha! Never thought you'd be the funny type! "His sarcastic laugh made me sick.

"You wouldn't know about love dad. You aren't capable of it. Unless it's the dick up your ass. "I made sure to sprint, sprint all the way down the other rend of the park and into town. Far away from dad. I had enough of it. Of him, how dare he say those things about Jacob and his tribe? Charlie was an idiot and a loser, Jacob Wasn't. Jacob was kind and smart. He was nothing dad said he was. …

"What if he's right? " I felt the cold hit me instantly. My whole back side and butt were freezing off.

"What if he's only with me because he's using me. " Swallowing down my saliva became hard, possibly because of the dry throat I had. A sudden headache overtook my head and now the soft bird noises buzzed in my head. It just added on to my horrible thoughts. I probably am useless and don't deserve someone like Jacob. He's using me for what I have. But I have nothing. I started feeling faint and collapsed on a near park bench; I sat there for awhile and closed my eyes. Then suddenly everything went black.

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**i know its been a hell long time but forgive me for i have been busy with life! anywho here it is!**

"Nessa , honey? Please wake up for me."

My eyelids did not want to open at all, the seemed to heavy and burned. But I fought threw it. My glasses were off but I could still see Nana and Graps sitting on both sides of my bed.

"am I in the hospital? " the blue and white checkered gown matched the white checkered floor and blue curtains.

"sweetie, please relax. You fainted and luckily someone got to you in time. " Nan's wrinkly hand covered mine.

"what did your father tell you, sweet pea? " Grandda's voice was in it's robust stage.

"notihng, alrihgt. Just drop it. " I rached for th eiv in my arm but they smacke dit away.

"Vannesa, he had to tell you something horrible. He's the reson why youre here! " Grand dad had stood up and marched around the room. His posture reminding me of dad, reminding me of what he told me.

"Ms. Gomez? " the female doctor walked ove rto me and smiled softly at me.

"may I speak to you alone? "

"yes, my grandparents were just leaving. " my Nana walked grandfather out , whispering to him while he kept looking back .

"… "

"please Call me Nessa. "

"alright Nessa …I've overlooked your records ove ran dover again and you're perfectly healthy….."

"I understand I fainted but maybe it was just a fainting spell. Can I go home? "

"Nessa, Fainting randomly isny normal or healthy. "

"but you said im completely healthy and I still fainted. "

"I did say that but we did find that your blood pressure os through the roof. Something nobody in the state of Washington has ever seen for someone your age. There's inflammation in your chest which we are lucky to have found soon but your stress has taken over your body. "

"the inflammation , its not life threating, is it? "

"no, usually when theirs inflammation in the chest it happens because you've been hit in the chest hard. Kind of like a bruise. We can usually get rid of that with some medication but the stress doesn't help. "

"okay… " I cant believe what she was telling me. Me, in the hosipal and sick. I, Vannesa Gomex never missed one day in school. Not one!

"I will only let you out of here, if and only if you promise me to take a week off work and your studies. And relax. There will be no working out or shopping. Im sending you to bedrest. "

"but I enjoy doing errands and… "

"Nessa, I understand that you like certain things but I believe its your best wishes if you stay in your home relaxing. That way you don't get any distractions. " she wrote down on her notepad.

"I'll be back with further instructions. "

I laid there, just looking at the ceiling. I couldn't have this, im invincible. I never get sick. Are you fucking kidding me, there had to be a mistake.

After changing into my clothes, had injected me with a muscle relaxer. The shot hurt like a bitch, I swear I felt the needle enter my vein with my liquid just sliding through. The sudden sleepy stage took place and it looked like both my eyelids were closing and opening . My headache turne dinto a migrane and I couldn't even look straight without wanting to fall over and give up. Nana had helped me with my clothes, while Gran dad helped me walk down the hall. Until I felt like I was going to faint and slipped away form his arms and down the closest wall.

"I cant do this. " I felt like crying, I felt so helpless.

"now, I don't believe that shit . This is coming form a girl who grew up all by her fucking self . didn't take shit form no one. Over came eveyr damn obstacle that came her way. " Granddad looked down at me

"yeah, but look where I'm at now. Im sick and told to relax for a week because I cant handle anything. Im weak. "

"no, your human. " you could say what you want but Nana's smiles always work. They always showed me everything was koay.

"I don't know what he said to you but you better believe it Nessa. For chirst sakes, he better pray that my shoe doesn't go far up his ass that it ends up leaving his body out of his mouth! "

"Steve! Watch your mouth! "

"that's the god damn truth ! " Granddad retorted

A soft chuckle reputed from my numb chest. Grandpa always had a way of speaking. He ha dto ttone it down over the years. Nana had heard me use some of those colorful words and asked Grandpa to tone it down. It didn't help but he does watch what he says now.

"NESSIE! " Granddad and Nana both looked down the hall where Jacob quickly sprinted down. Right behind him two security officers chased after him. But it was two late. He wa sby my side in less then 5 seconds.

"Jacob? "

"oh god Ness, what happened to you! I leave your side for a couple of minutes and you end up in the hospital! I asked for the day off at work to be here. " Jacob had kneeled down by my side. His face just inches away from mine. My eyes counting the oil and grease stains on his face and arms. His mesmerizing eyes on the bandages of my arms where iv's and needle spots were just at.

"Nessa, who is….. "

"who the fuck are you! " grandad looked skeptical . Nan didn't even wack his arm when he cursed. They just looked at Jacob amazed.

"Jacob Black. "

"I know who you are ,black. I've known you since you were a small boy! " grandda dlooke dlike he wa sfuming. But the realization Nana's face made me beam. She covered her mouth in awe at first then shook he rhead.

"Steve, this is the young man that's taken our Vanessa out these past few weeks. " she looped her arm around his and laid her hea don his shoulder.

"you dating my grandaughter , Black? "

"yes, sir. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first….

"is he treating you with respect? " Jacob closed his mouth while Granpa interrupted him. I only nodded and laid my head back onto the wall.

"the most respect I had ever received. "

"well then, Jacob I hope you can come have dinner at our place sometime. "

"I'll be glad too. "

"can you guys stop the chit chat, im fucking dying right here! "

"come on! " in one lift, Jacob threw me against his body bridal style .

"where are we headed ? " Jacob looke dback at my grandparents.

"our house, I've set the room up already. "

"no, please no. he's more lickely to show up there! "

"she's fucking right. Plus I don't want her to be there when I kick his ass! "

"who's ass? "

"no ones, shhh."

"her dumbass of a father! " Jacob's stared right at me. But I didn't have time to fight with him. I just snuggled up aginst his chest.

"let's take her to the apartment. He doesn't know she's there and she's more likely to rest. "

"Jacob, darling. Are you able to take her in your car? "

"yes, mam. "

"alright, how about we meet you two there. "

The warmth radiated a lot from my neck. It felt good and caused my body to shake. A soft purr spilled out of me and it wasn't until the deep chuckle made me open my eyes.

"didn't mean to wake you. "

"it's okay. " I yawned. Jacob sat on the edge of my bed watching me like a hawk. Ignoring his observant stares I looked outsode the door to see f my grandparents where anywhere near.

"your grandparents left an hour ago. Im here to make sure you have everything you need. "

"im good, thanks. " his knee began to bounce and I noticed his hands clecnhed.

"are you going to tell me what happened? "

"there isn't much to say, plus I don't think its your business to know. "

"IT IS MY BUSINESS! YOURE MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL! HOW THE HELL ISNT IT MY BUSINESS! "

I'd never seen Jacob mad so to see him furious scared the hell out of me. The veins in his neck were practically bulging out . The way he shook , just like a phone an vibrate. I don't understand why he's so upset. He doesn't care.

"you don't care, you don't care about me. " I was too tired to yell back, to fight with Jacob. So my voice just came out a small whisper. A very horsed pulle dout whisper.

"I care about you way mor ehten I care about my own life. It pisses me off that you cant see that. "

He didn't move away from the door. He just stood there pleading with his eyes.

'it's hard for me to tell you, it's always hard for me to tell anyone. "

His speed brough him to my side in less then 5 seconds. His hands cupped my cheek for the while. I turned my cheek and held back the tears. No one sees me cry, not even Jacob.

"but im not just anyone, Nessie. I'm your boyfriend, the one that's hopelessly in love with you. I don't care how cheesy that sounds but its thr turth. I'd do anything for you. I love you."

His chest was home for me, as much as I wanted to keep our distance, emotionaly, I couldn't. Jacob had this thing about him, one im sure others saw. But he ha dthe ability to make you open up. To see the light and the postive. Even if somebody did go down in flames, even if that person feels liek they lost pride.

"my dad came today, he came to visit me. I nevere really told you but my dad and I don't necessarily get along. For years he's judged me and what I've done. He never really encouraged me to go to school, he didn't care enough .he knew that he'd marry me off to some guy and my life would be set. I'd be this housewife like my mother and help pass along his dna. I didn't want that,Jacob. I hate my father so much , the way he made me feel, he told me I was worhtless, never amount to anything. "I should've aborted you" "I hope you die a slow painful death" those were my fathers goodbyes when I left to school. He was nevere drunk , he never smoke. It wa sjust him, grandma says he only knows hate. A long time ago dad borught home a guy…. "

"for what? " Jacob had looked me straight in the face.

"someone to marry. I wa sout of school and , as grandpa says, I was fertile enough to be knocked up. I didn't like Charlie, he wa san idiot. The image of dumbass. Dad got too upset and the fight escalated. Our fights usually started out verbally but they usually ended up physical….."

"I'll kill him! "

"it surprised me when he came, he gave me up months ago, I don't talk to my mom or siblings because of him. "

Jacob wiped away the tear that escaped my eyes. Slowly kissing the route it was traveling down.

"what did he talk to you about? "

I kissed Jacob once on the mouth but stopped when he asked me. I tore my gaze away form him and toward my wall.

"you promise you won't judge me for what he thinks? "

"I promise. "

I held myself together and took sometime to compose myself. I didn't want to hurt Jacob, I didn't know how he'd react to it.

"he found out about you…. he doesn't want me with you and he came to talk to me about it. " I let out a soft chuckle bebore kissing Jacob's neck over and over again, until I got to his ear.

"what did he say about me? "

Pushing me away form his body, Thr black orbs periced my skin until I felt him plead with his soul.

"he said you wernt good wnough for me, which is why I disagreed. He then said you wer eonly with me because of what I achieved. That you were only usuing me. Are you? "

"I would never use you, Ness. I love you, soo much. I know it's early but you got to believe me that I love you with all in sincerity. And youre dad's right, im not good enough for you, I will never ebe. But if you choose me then im good with it. As long as youre in my arms , my life is complete. "

I was in hysterics crying, the tears rolled down my face and I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I pulled his shirt to get him closer and rubbed my face into his chest.

"you don't know how amazing that makes me feel. "

**review so i can know if i should continue or not!**


	8. Chapter 8

**its been long, i know but im back and ready for action, that is, if you still want me to?**

Someone loved me, someone actually cared about me. And he was as wonderful as anything I had in my life. Better then any dream or fantasy, he was perfect. I could question his motives but in the end I would believe anything he said to me. He had that on me; sometimes I don't care if he's with me for just a fling, because I had him. I've been in his arms once and that feeling is just enough to make me feel alive for the rest of my life. Just the thought of him makes me stop. The way he slept with his mouth open, the soft snore the nasal through him and into my room. I'd sacrifice anything to have him here every morning like this. I pulled up the blanket and crawled closer to him, wiggling myself up against his body.

His arm found my waist instantly, but he was still asleep.

Even though I haven't seen Jacob at work, I knew he was a hard worker. Dad could say what he wants, but he didn't know Jacob. He didn't see the hard worker I saw. Yeah, sounds hypocritical but I knew Jacob worked hard. He always came by tired and talked about what he did. From car transmissions to oil changes, he made it all seem too exhausting. There were times he even came by with deep dark bruises on his arms. Usually they went away as quickly as possible. It was quite odd, actually. But that was my Jacob. Invincible and surprising me with his little adventures. His crazy ideas about wolves and vampires.

I liked them though. He mad e it seem so realistic. There were times where I even dreamed of them. These huge wolf like creatures running in the woods chasing after something.

"You should be resting up. "

"I'm okay. I slept a lot yesterday. "Jacob's hair was now reaching past his eyes. He's been talking about getting it cut. Seeing his past pictures, I wouldn't mind him growing it out.

"You still need your rest. "Stretching out his arms I finally got to see his tattoo.

"I've never really seen it. Did it hurt? " Jacob's bulging arm didn't even fit in my two hands.

"No, do you like it? "

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I like it on you, it suits your tough demeanor. " I dropped his arm and climbed up on his lap.

"Tough demeanor? "

"You're like a crab, you seem hard and tough on the outside but I know you're the softest man I will ever meet on the inside. "

"You'd be surprised how hard I can be! " Jake wiggle d his eyebrows and bit down on my shoulder.

"You're so gross! " I pushed his chest back and laughed. Sooner or later we both were in hysterics.

3 days later

"I look like a mess. "

"You look beautiful. "

Jacob was being the most amazing boyfriend I had ever seen. Just every day he'd arrive at my place with small gifts and food. Made sure I stayed in bed, made me laugh my butt off. Even brought Mint a couple of toys. Now we were picking up our dinner, he finally had a day off work tomorrow. So it was just me and him.

"Order 12! "Before I could reply to Jacob he had gone off to the counter.

"Long time no see. " I felt his hands wrap around me and I let my eyes widen.

"Let go of me! "Elbowing Charlie in the stomach I turned around and walked away from him.

"Vanessa, we need to talk. "

"Charlie, leave me alone! I'm with someone, someone who could kick your ass! "

Jacob would fight for me, right?

"That's what I want to talk to you about. "

"Who's this? " Jacob's body pushed mine behind him.

"I'm supposed to be her boyfriend, so if you can just move away… "Charlie had reached for my hand but Jacob grabbed it before.

"Don't you dare touch her. "

Charlie's jaw was rigid, he finally was quiet.

"You know her father doesn't approve of you! " Sherri came by my side and held my close to her. By the way the guys were standing I could tell it was going to get physical.

"You think I care what her father thinks! He clearly isn't a good man! "Shoving Charlie back, Jacob handed me the bag of food before walking towards Charlie

"You're pathetic! " Charlie threw a punch at Jacob, hitting my Jacob square in the face. The whole diner released a gasp but Jacob didn't even flinch. A small growl came out of Jacob, one that sent be back a little.

With one hand he picked up Charlie and threw him out the door and into the cold streets. Everyone that was s inside the e diner ran out to watch.

"Come on sweetie, I need to get you home… "I pulled away from Sherri and ran with the crowd. I understand that seeing this wasn't good for my health but I had to stop Jacob. Knowing Charlie, he'd probably sue Jacob for any little thing. Outside the huge crowd of high schoolers and parents were yelling, but Charlie's and Jacob's were ht e loudest. The most audible insults erupted out of both of them. Some were so malicious that mothers were barking at both of them while covering their kid's ears.

"Come on, Black! Show me what you got! Oh wait, you have nothing! " Charlie's blonde curly hair was a mess; he had removed his coat and was egging Jacob on.

"Jacob, don't! "Pushing through the crowd I jumped up on Jake's shaking figure. His body temperature was too high for someone normal, normal then his usual temperature.

"Awe look, have to have your little girlfriend stop you. Take a good look, Vanessa. Who's more man for you, who's more likely to take care of you for the rest of your life! "

I watched Charlie's eyes soften, they always did this. Even though I could hate the kid so much, deep down inside I knew he did care. If he didn't he'd move on to someone better, someone worth it. But he was always stuck on me. Sometimes it hurt me to hate him.

"Shut up, Charlie! He's more of a man then you will ever be. Leave me alone, please! "

"Vanessa, you really don't want to get sick again, don't you? " Dad knew my buttons very well. Him showing no remorse mad e it even worse. Dad took a look at Jacob then back at me.

"I see why you like him, Nessa. "

This time, I stepped in front of Jacob. The last thing I wanted was for my father to tear him limb from limb. Even though I knew at my state I couldn't handle dad, I would take as much stress form him in order to keep Jacob safe.

"Leave him alone… "

"He's as worthless as you. Perfect match, if I don't say so myself. Even though you do know the offer is still open with Charlie. For some idiotic reason he see's you as wife material. "

"She will never be with him! "Pushing me to the side, dad and Jake now stood face to face. Or dad's face to Jacob's chest.

"She will realize one day, the scum and worthless pig you are, Jacob. She's smart, she will figure it out. "

"Don't listen to him Jacob. He's playing the mind game with you. He wants to destroy you emotionally; it's the only way he knows he could win. " Billy wheeled himself thought he crowd and eyes my father.

Chief Swan was removing everyone away from the altercation.

"Billy Black, did the pow wow end early today? Oh wait, you cant, you're physically unable to do the shitty things your tribe does. "

"Is that all you have, Richard? I would think that a lawyer with your position of power would come up with something a bit more mature. "

"Cut the crap, Billy. We all know why we're here. Tell this pompous idiot of your son to hand over my daughter. You're kind of people should be breeding together and not with outsiders. It's sickening! "

"What's more sickening is your view of the world. My son is not a pompous idiot, and if he is I for sure know he has more drive e in his soul then this fellow."

"That's why he started a fight? What a drive! "Dad made sure to smirk at Billy Black, he kept that smirk when he looked at me. He held out his hand.

"If you think I'll leave Jacob, you're wrong. "

"Don't know what voodoo you cast on her, but she surely shows her intelligence for falling for it! " Dad grabbed Charlie coat and threw it at him.

"It's not voodoo, Richard. Its love, something these two kids have. He may not be rich, successful in your world but I sure as hell know he's more successful in life then you will ever be. "Dad stuck his nose up in the air and tightened up his lips. The smirk whipped right off his face.

"Let's go, Charlie. Don't want t get filth on our coats. "Dad pulled Charlie away. Both of them slowly getting into my father's black Mercedes. Charlie mouthed an I love you before driving off.

"You okay? " Chief Swan walked over to Billy. His eyes looking angry at the car. My head began to slowly throb, the pulse was heavy.

"Let's get you home… "Jacob's arm wrapped around my waist. Sherri held out the food, Jake's arm grabbed it softly and smiled weakly at her before we walked away and towards his car. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was bummed out.

"I'll see you later, Jacob. Good night, Nessa. " I didn't have time to reply; Jacob opened the door and sat me inside. Not a word was said when we drove home. His eyes stayed looking forward, the occasional 'are you okay? 'Look over was done but that was it. My throat was dry as was my mouth. I didn't know what to say. I was embarrassed on how my father acted, how he dared to treat him that way. I wouldn't care but deep down we all knew all I wanted was my father's acceptance. And knowing he didn't acknowledge Jacob as worthy, mad e me not care so much about it. I loved Jacob more then my own life, and if someone couldn't see how wonderful he is, then they didn't deserve my acknowledgement. WE slowly walked towards my apartment, Jacob kept the keys between his fingers. It's like everything was slow motion, Mint running out and licking my shoe, then jumping on Jacob. Him ushering me inside then locking the door. My footsteps sounded heavy to me, I could slowly feel my head black out then come back. I was near a faint, I walked in a hurry to me room, and the beds still a mess. I climbed in and felt the tears roll down my face. Then slowly but surely, my world went black.

**i know, short but its something. review.**


End file.
